An English Girl Back Home
by Flamink
Summary: Sequel to An English Girl Still In Shreveport. After her ordeal at the hands of Stephan, Evelyn must return to the UK where she is thrown into yet more vampire affairs. Juggling new responsibilities regarding her work and the inevitable questions that accompany such a biography and such injuries, Evelyn has to find a way to handle it all. I own nothing. Bill/OC and Eric/OC
1. Deathly Slumber

**AN. Hey there y'all. This is the sequel to An English Girl Still In Shreveport and continues Evie's story a couple of weeks after the last chapter. Please do R+R, it is greatly appreciated. **

**Much love Flamink xx  
**

* * *

**An English Girl Back Home**

**Deathly Slumber**

With the sun shining gloriously on this pretty southern US midweek afternoon, highlighting the lovely blossoms on the trees in the grounds below the house, you'd be forgiven for pointing out that the men dressed head to toe in black were entirely out of place. They were, of course, the King of Louisiana's daytime security detail. They'd been tasked, in addition to their usual itinerary, with keeping an eye on me. Ever since my ordeal at the hands of crazed psychopathic vampire Stephan nearly a fortnight ago, King Bill had deemed it a prerequisite that I stay with him in Bon Temps. Though I hated to admit it, it was probably a good idea that I stayed where people, even the hired help, could watch me, but I had no inclination to converse with them. I was struggling to say the least. I couldn't sleep at night, knowing that vampires were awake and lurking, and I couldn't sleep in the day, my head fuzzy with a million what ifs and thoughts that threatened to damage my very soul. When I did manage to drift off into slumber, I awoke moments later in hot sweats, panting and gripping the sheets.

Bill had called the publishers on my behalf and said that I would be taking some time off for personal reasons. I don't know what else he had said, nor did I care, I just couldn't agree to the idea of promoting a book which would make me relive events I was currently unable to handle. In time I knew that I would have to face those demons, but right now I was content sitting on these steps and watching the day go by.

The bandage around my wrist made my skin itch horrendously and every time I touched it, like I did absently now, those events came back to haunt me.

After Pam had slain my captor, it hadn't taken me very long to completely pass out, maybe minutes, probably seconds. I'd awoken some time later in a bed in Bill's antebellum abode, being tended to by a very small woman. I'd assumed she was a dwarf, but I was later told that she was a goblin Doctor to the vampires and werewolves and other creatures of this world. There was only her and Bill in the room when I roused, and I'd noted that I had been undressed, washed and wrapped in a deliciously soft, pure white robe. Whilst I'd not relished the idea of someone removing my clothes, I had to admit that I was grateful to them. I doubt I would've been able to face the removal of said attire myself, especially with it covered in the remains of vampire.

Bill had told me that Dr Ludwig didn't usually treat humans, but had treated Sookie once before and she had had a complete recovery, so I shouldn't worry. Also, that Eric was paying for the doctors expensive services. I'd forgotten health care wasn't taken care of by the government in the US as it was in the UK. Hmm, Eric. I supposed I would have to thank him for that at some remote point in the future. I hadn't seen him since the night I'd been rescued.

I really didn't want to have to take any vampire blood to mend my physical wounds, but the Doctor insisted that I should take Bill up on the offer, without it, the healing process would take weeks. She told me that I was very weak, due to Stephan's feeding on me and the fact I'd not eaten in days. I needed to rest. She told me my wrist would never mend truly without having to visit a hospital and having it braced and x-rayed, my cheekbone too would never reset itself the way it was before and my ribs would take months to return to normal. I'd reluctantly agreed, now fully aware of the penalty of not accepting the offer, but all too aware of the consequences of taking it.

I'd refused to have more than a few drops of Bill's blood, on the grounds that the simple idea of it was too painful for me to bear, which was true, but I also had reservations as to the introduction of the dreams again. I was still a little shaken from my last visage with Bill in the starring role. More of his blood would only confuse matters further.

I must admit, there were moments when I wished I'd had more of the healing elixir, the times when my cheekbone, though miraculously back in place, throbbed dreadfully. My wrist ached, and I was somehow disinclined to remove the bandage that supported it, even though it did itch something fierce. Though I'd only fractured a rib, at most two, it still was an effort to breathe comfortably. But in truth, I knew most of my symptoms were imaginary; vampire blood was magic after all. It would heal the physical pains, but the emotional trauma was another matter.

As the daytime began to give way to dusk, a cook Bill had hired, on the advice of Dr Ludwig, the pair fearing I would not eat, ushered me inside to my waiting dinner. Money, it seemed, was no object. Especially not to the Vampire King of Louisiana. The cook, Delores, was a middle aged coloured lady who made me hearty, filling meals. She'd learnt early on that I wasn't into talking and so she babbled on to herself about trivial things, while she pottered around the small kitchen, tiding as she went, which brought a smile to my face as I remembered Mrs Wilson doing pretty much the same.

I think Bill had visited Mrs Wilson last week, to ask her to watch over my house whilst I was out of town. He had picked me up a few items of clothing and my laptop while he'd been there and laid them on the bed in the room where I was staying, whilst I had bathed one evening.

I ate the delicious stew and dumplings that Delores had cooked for me tonight, listening to her as she mumbled on about some chicken and grits she was planning on doing for me tomorrow. She removed the plate the second I put down the cutlery, washed up and told me she was leaving for the night and would see me tomorrow. A security guard showed her from the house as I noticed that it had become dark outside.

Now, I knew what I was doing wasn't healthy but I felt I just needed to hide and the last thing I wanted was to have an in depth discussion with the King, so I zipped off up the staircase and into my room as quickly as I could manage.  
I stood a moment inside the bedroom door and listened carefully. The guard a little way down the hall didn't even falter from his post to act wary of my actions, he'd seen me completing this routine nearly every night whilst I'd been here. Instead he gave me my privacy, as I heard the creak of the door to Bill's cubby hole open as the King stirred from his deathly slumber.

I shut the door quietly, but Bill would hear it anyway. I scooted over to the bed, lay down carefully and pulled over the covers. A few moments later there were soft footsteps on the stairs and landing, getting louder as he approached my room. The door opened in silence and I closed my eyes.

The bed moved as he sat down beside where I lay and I felt the cool touch of a fingertip move an errant lock of hair from my face.

"Evelyn," Bill whispered. I remained as I was, he sighed emphatically, "I know you are not asleep. I am concerned about you." The inflection in his voice told me he was telling the truth, he was indeed worried about me. I callously ignored it. On previous nights he had simply told me to sleep tight and that he would check in on me later. He hadn't yet.

"You need to talk to someone… If you refuse to speak to me, then perhaps you would speak with Eric."

I peeked open an eye and frowned at him. He was looking straight back.

"I thought as much," he smirked, "He has been asking after you."

Maybe he had. Why was that my problem? I couldn't hold Bill's gaze any longer and so closed my eye again.

"Evelyn, please."

I sighed and pushed up to sit against the headboard. Looking at Bill's face, filled with concern and disquiet, broke my heart. Relenting, I shook my head and buried my tearful face in my hands.

Bill shifted and placed something on nightstand with a rattle and a tap, "I spoke to Dr Ludwig about your insomnia."

I wiped my face and gazed at the pills and water bottle on the table.

"They are sleeping tablets. You spend all night avoiding me and all day padding around the house," he spoke softly, and I knew what he was meaning. I did need to sleep, to get lost in the bliss of oblivion.

I shuffled to the edge of the bed next to him, reached out and took the items, "Thank-you," I muttered.

Bill stood triumphantly, took my head in his hand and kissed my hair. He paused at the door on the way out, watching me as I took two of the pills, as directed on the bottle.

"Good night Evie," he smiled and I returned in kind, slipping into the comfort of the quilt.

I drifted off into slumber soon afterwards. I didn't wake moments later clutching the sheets. I wasn't murdered and drained in my sleep. I didn't have the blood dreams, as I feared, and I rested properly, not a thought of Stephan creeping its unwelcome way into my medication induced unconscious.

Bill stirred me some time later. I yawned and stretched my arms, pushed myself up in the bed.

"Hey," I croaked. My throat dry.

Bill handed me a bottle of water, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, a little too well," the back of my head throbbed.

"The guards say you've slept all day," he informed me, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"Gee, really? I guess I must have needed it," I rubbed at my wrist, yawning.

"Care to talk now?" Bill said, after a little silence.

"Oh, um…." I faltered, caught off guard, this was the most I had spoken to anyone for a long time now.

Bill smiled kindly, understanding I wasn't yet ready, "Are you hungry? I gave Miss Martin the day off. So if you would like we could go out for something for you."

I nodded, and my stomach rumbled on cue, "That would be nice."

Bill went to sort out some business while I showered and dressed in some new clothes that had miraculously appeared in the wardrobe in my room, a purple shirt and a dark blue pair of Levi's. I didn't know whether Bill was trying to make it easier for me to go home or not. I could get used to being here, waited on hand and foot, but something told me that eventually I would have to return home, though quite why I was so concerned about it, I've no idea.

Pulling on my trusty biker boots and leather jacket, I tousled my hair in the mirror and actually looked at my face for the first time. It was phenomenal, quite why the hospitals hadn't cottoned on to the healing properties of even a few drops of vampire blood, still amazed me. Though vampires were secretive creatures, so perhaps they only told a select few. If you were to look at me now, you would never have guessed the state I was in when they found me. My face was perfectly normal, infact my skin appeared to be glowing.

As I made my way downstairs, I heard Bill conducting his vampire affairs. How the King had deigned it possible to spend an evening with me I didn't know. His office was full of people. Contractors I assumed, for they were all dressed in work attire. Some painters in overalls, some people with hard hats on. All human, I think.

"It will take as little time as possible. You should be prepared to work both day and night until completion," Bill's strong articulate voice emanated from the office, "Obviously, you shall work together to ensure a very high finish. I expect nothing less than perfection."

There was a rapture of different noises and sounds as the contractors all agreed and claimed that it would be done in no time at all, whatever task it was they'd been given. I'd ask the King over dinner.

The men were ushered out of the house by the security guards. I noticed that these were different guards than I'd seen in the day. One turned and I saw that he was indeed different. Unlike the daytime detail, he could only work at night. He winked at me endearingly as he stood to attention at the foot of the stairs.

Bill appeared down to my right, dressed smart casual. He looked deliciously handsome and when he grinned as he saw me, my heart melted a little.

"You look lovely, Evelyn," he complimented, taking my hand.

Flattered, I blushed, "Are you sure you've the time for this?" I asked, "You seem like you have things to do."

"Nothing that won't wait," Bill replied, "Come." The way he said the word, sounded like a command he would give a lover, his tongue licking the syllable as it cascaded smoothly from his Southern accented voice. I had to catch myself as I followed him dutifully outside to the waiting car. A bright red Ford Mustang stood proudly at the foot of the steps, a black ensemble security detail opened the door for us as we got in.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as Bill set off.

"I thought I'd show you Merlotte's," he said, "You can eat and I can get a True Blood.

We arrived sooner than I expected, pulling into what looked like an incredibly secluded parking lot, lined with big old trees. It looked creepy and seemed relatively quiet tonight, there being few cars in the lot.

Bill drew the car into a spot, and the engine purred to a stop as he removed the key, and turned to me.

"I should warn you Evelyn, the people of Bon Temps… they may not be especially friendly this evening."

I frowned at him, "Why…?" Expecting something horrific.

He furrowed his brow and pursed his lips, "They believe I have murdered Sookie."

Oh.

"And you thought it'd be a good idea to bring me here?"

"I have nothing to hide, you know that and so do I."

I raised my eyebrow, not looking forward to the prospect of a meal in a close knit community, which, if it were anything like the little villages back home, would quite happily turn on the weakest member of the pack if it so suited.

"We can go somewhere else," Bill offered reluctantly. Obviously he had a point to make.

I sighed and left the car. Bill mirrored my actions.

"No…clearly you want to prove something to them," I conceded.

He flashed a smile and I rolled my eyes. The thought, blipping briefly across my mind that he was indeed managing to distract me from my own troubles and worries, if that was his intention.

Bill held open the door and I took a deep breath as I stepped through the doors. Nobody so much as turned from their drinks to look at me…that was until they all became aware of Bill's presence. The eyes felt like they were burning into my very soul, judging me without even knowing my name. Bill took my elbow and ushered me towards a booth.

The eyes returned to their own meals and drinks but were wary of my every move. As a red haired waitress trotted over to the table, I gazed absently at the menu.

"Bill," she said brusquely and in that heavy southern drawl which, despite living in the area for a while now, I still struggled to understand sometimes, "What can I get y'all?" She didn't want to be serving us and I could tell she was having to fight herself hard not to comment.

"Good evening. I will have a B Negative please Arlene," Bill replied politely, but with a lack of sincerity in his pleasantries.

"We're all out," the redhead drawled, "We got O." She shrugged and glanced at me.

"Then O will be fine thank you."

"Okay," she turned to me, "Anything for you?"

"Oh, I'll have a cheeseburger, fries and an ice tea please," I replied, closing the menu.

She noted my order down on her pad, "Not from around here are ya sweetie," she smiled peculiarly at me, stating the obvious, and I should've recognised the malice in her tone. She bent closer to me, "Be careful with this one. He killed his last girlfriend." And with that malicious nugget of knowledge planted in my brain, she flashed Bill a sneer and hobbled away on her heels to deposit my order with the cook.

I turned my wide eyed, open mouth face to Bill. "I warned you they would not be friendly," he almost grinned.

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders, "Names, faces, places. They can change but the attitudes will always be the same. Wherever you are."

Bill nodded in agreement as Arlene returned with our drinks, "Microwave's busted," she said, slamming down the bottle of blood on the table a little too hard and turning on her heel.

Bill smiled cursedly and caught my eyes, which I rolled in response, "And what point are you trying to make again?"

We remained seated, Bill spoke idly about nothing in particular, and I listened watching the patrons of the bar pretending not to watch me. My food arrived shortly and I tucked in. It was delicious and perhaps the best cheeseburger I'd ever eaten. I just hoped that the chef hadn't done anything untoward, like spit in it because they thought I was on a date with the vampire that they thought killed one of their own. I was after all in Merlotte's. A place not only the favourite of a little town that seemed to have a severe dislike for vampires, King Bill in particular, but the bar in which the famed telepathic waitress worked, or at least had worked until a few weeks ago.

I asked him about the contractors at the house. He divulged that he was having the house remodelled, into something more fitting for a man of his stature. I told him that I should go home soon, get myself out of his hair. Bill said I was welcome for as long I wanted to be there. If I didn't feel ready to face going home, then I shouldn't and that he would prefer if I stopped longer… If I wanted.

Bill took an unnecessary breath, and the air between us altered, filled with a certain apprehension. Looking at him, I could see he wanted to tell me something, I could see the thought formulating as he searched for the words.

"Evelyn. I have received word that you have been…summoned."

"Summoned? What?"

He hung his head and absently slid the bottle of Tru Blood between his hands on the table, "A Sheriff, in Britain, has requested your audience."

Yet more vampire drama.


	2. Rattled

**2. Rattled**

The sensations that rippled through my body as his fingers touched places that made my knees quiver were earth shattering. A simple stroke of his index finger on my clit brought on another climax. I moaned and writhed against him as the waves took over.

His mouth sealed over mine and his tongue continued exploring. I ground my naked hips against his, almost pleading for him to remove his jeans. But he wouldn't, not until he'd stolen another peak from me. He stilled my restless pelvis with his, crushing my hips to the wall.

I gasped as, simultaneously, he pierced my lip with a fang. He pulled away, that smile blazing across his face as his hands wandered across my breasts, kneading them, tweaking my nipples. His touch slid down to my waist, as he buried his head at my neck, making me feel the thud of my pulse respond to his thirst.

My breath staggered as his hands gripped my ass, lifting me to him, my mound illicitly rubbing against the metal button holding his dark denim prison closed. He rolled and pushed and pulled my hips to him, working me on the nub. The pressure rose, and heightened swiftly and he kept a steady rhythm.

"Oh. Oh Bill," I moaned, and drifted into consciousness. With a hand trapped between my thighs, perspiration on my brow and my fingers gripping the sheets, it was a good thing that I'd woken on my own.

I breathed heavily outward, throwing the covers from me in an attempt to cool down. That was the third inappropriate dream in as many nights. I thought I'd gotten away with it, the blood just being sufficient to heal my injuries, but I hadn't. The dreams I'd been afraid of having had finally come.

I'd been avoiding Bill again. Not only because of the dreams but after he'd told me I must return to the UK to see this Vampire Sheriff. Who, incidentally, just happened to be the maker of Daniel and Stephan, in whose true deaths I had been highly instrumental. I didn't want to go, couldn't face the thought of meeting a vampire whose very inclination had created progenies who had wanted to sire me on sight and kill me respectively, just because they thought I bore a passing resemblance.

If what Stephan had told me about her was true, then she was called Lauren and looked like me. Or I looked like her, considering she was drastically older than I. He didn't know exactly what she wanted from me but Bill had advised that I should visit her. A summons from a Sheriff was not to be taken lightly, especially considering the circumstances.

The King assured me that I would not have to go alone and while he could not possibly accompany me, he would provide adequate escorts for me, and also take care of any accommodation I might require whilst in the UK. He was certainly relishing the financial aspect of his position as Vampire King.

I said good evening to the guard a little way from my bedroom door as I headed for the bathroom. Placing my robe on the back of the door, I filled the bath while I brushed out the tangles in my hair. I slipped into the warm water, letting it soak away the crazy I'd been feeling of late. I lay awhile, enjoying the heat of the water until it began to get too cold to wash in. I shampooed and conditioned my hair quickly and used the sponge to wash my body.

I hopped out of the tub and dried with the plush towel hanging on the rail. While I'd been here, I'd noticed that vampires also enjoyed the comfort of cosy living. Tossing it into the laundry, I grabbed my robe and wrapped it around me.

I was returning to my room to dress when I heard him. A voice that rattled my soul to its core. I hadn't seen him since that fateful evening when Pam had ended Stephan. I stopped dead on the landing, watching from behind the safety of the wall.

"Good Evening, my King," he said with an artificial bow and sarcasm that could cut to the bone.

"Eric," Bill nodded, his lips pursed, "What can I do for you?"

Eric glanced around the foyer, chancing a slight peek in my direction. I flattened my back to wall, fairly certain he hadn't seen me.

"Oh, you know," he replied nonchalantly, "Here to pay my taxes."

Bill buttoned his jacket up as I peered over the balcony again, "Certainly Eric, my office," he gestured into the room to the right of the door, where he'd seen the contractors a few nights ago who hadn't yet begun work. I was reluctant to believe that paying taxes required a visit to the monarch.

Eric perused in my direction again as he began to stride after Bill. I wasn't quick enough this time and he saw me, but he simply stared, just catching my gaze long enough to rock me unsteady. He wore all black, topped with that leather jacket, his blonde locks styled back from his face and he still had that twinkle in his eye.

As he disappeared into the office, I ducked into my room and dressed quickly. I didn't want to speak to him, the mere look he gave me was enough to stir feelings I thought I'd managed to quell. The last words he'd spoken to me, rung out. Cruel and unkind. Could I open myself up to that kind of promise again, that kind of love? I still loved him, of course I did, but so much had happened, so much needed to be said.

I snuck down the stairway and crept across the foyer, pausing briefly to try to open the door as quietly as I could. They would hear me, of course they would. But they didn't flinch, nor acknowledge my presence. They allowed me to disappear outside.

I moved onto the stone steps of the porch and sat down beside the railings, leaning against the pillar with the vines wrapped around it. I barely had a minute to think before I remembered the guards outside the front door. There was a click of artillery and they were stood to attention now, as a truck pulled up before the house.

Out of it jumped a red haired baby vamp.

"Hey there!" she exclaimed, walking briskly over to me. The guards returned to a more relaxed position.

"Hi Jess," I replied, with less enthusiasm.

"How you feeling?" She sat down beside me and I wondered briefly if I should've stayed inside. When I glanced up, she was waiting avidly for my response.

"Oh you know," I began, not sure what answer she was looking for.

The baby vampire smiled, "You bored outta your brain yet?" I nodded and we laughed. Something I'd not done in a long time. "Well come on then," Jess said, standing up, "We're going out, get you away from this stuffy old house and boring vampire stuff." She held out her hand.

"Oh, I don't know…" I hesitated.

"Come on, we'll go party at Fangtasia. Hoyt's out with his buddies tonight." She flexed her hand again, insistently.

I sighed, I wasn't getting out of this one, "Sure, why not," I replied, reasoning that with Eric here, I should be elsewhere, and he wouldn't be returning to the club anytime soon if he had vampire 'taxes' to sort out with Bill, "I should thank Pam anyway."

We stopped at the house Jess shared with Hoyt. It was a cosy little place and you could see it needed some work but it was a start, from what I'd heard on the way over, they'd moved in only a couple of weeks ago. It's not much, but its home, she'd told me with a big smile.

I waited patiently in her bedroom on a stool, while she busied herself getting dressed in Fangtasia attire. She blipped from one side of the room to the other in the blink of an eye, and then back again, then out of the room and then before me.

"What do you think?" she asked, twirling around.

"Beautiful," I replied, she wore heeled boots that could kill, skinny black jeans that made her legs go on forever and an embroidered bustier.

"Aww, gee thanks," she beamed at me, obviously enjoying herself, "Now your turn."

"Hmm, excuse me?"

"Don't play silly Evie, you can't go to Fangtasia like that, they'll eat you for di…" Jessica stopped herself before she said anything which she considered may upset me, making me notice what a similarity maker and progeny had in their concern for others.

She threw clothes out onto the bed and rummaged through the bottom of the wardrobe for shoes. Eventually, after much deliberation, we decided, or rather Jessica did, upon a pair of deep purple fuck-me pumps, a pair of boot cut Levi's and a slashed crimson top through which you could see my underwear.

She chattered along to me whilst she did my make up and fixed my hair, telling me that she was going to see Bill tonight but when she saw me sat on those godforsaken steps she knew I totally needed to go out and have some fun. Although technically she was dead, I could see the youth alive in her.

I'd managed to knock back three Strawberry Daiquiris and was well on my way to finishing an incredibly strong Mai Tai after only being present at Fangtasia an hour. In the middle of a crowded bar, I was dancing, or at least attempting to. The way I moved in no way could compare to how Jessica and the other vampires I'd spotted could move. Nevertheless there were currently two fang-bangers, gyrating around me, who were convinced I was indeed a bloodsucker. The idea amused me, and for once I noticed that the drink, the alcohol, had actually managed to calm me and chill me out, the first time in a very long time.

I moved and swayed with the heavy rock music of the night, not my usual preference but some new band which were pretty good, as the two men, dressed outrageously in brief leather attire revolved in circles around me. Occasionally showing me their necks, in vain attempt to get me to bite them. One leant in close and actually asked me to do the deed right here on the dance floor. I grinned at him, the light bouncing off his over-whitened skin making him look pale and ill, and licked my teeth.

"No biting on the premises," I said, with a wink, "Maybe later."

I turned my back to him and the thought crossed my mind that there but for the grace of God, or whoever, I could've been a baby vamp right now, fighting off the urge to suck the fang-banger dry. As I swung my hips and waved my arms to the music, I caught sight of Jess a few people over. She was smiling and laughing and having fun and she would forever be that young and that gorgeous, far longer that I would ever live and ever be. In a moment of epiphany, I realised that it wasn't the idea of becoming a vampire I was opposed to, just the maker.

My heart thudded oddly, suddenly, out of beat and it felt like the entire club fell silent, only it was me that stopped dead in my dancing. A bizarre sensation of dread overcame me and I made a beeline for the ladies. Except I didn't quite make it, the two leather clad men with death wishes stopped me as I turned.

"Where ya goin' sweetie?" said the guy who had asked me to bite him.

His friend grasped my wrist, "I thought you might like dessert too." I shrugged him off.

They simultaneously craned their heads and offered me their necks. I faltered. But the smile was wiped off their faces the second I felt his presence behind me. I gasped, expecting to be touched, but he just walked on by, not recognising me nor smelling me. Maybe because I smelled of Jess, I was in her clothes after all. Following his trail as he passed, he disappeared into that office of his and I stood dumbfounded.

Jess appeared next to me with a whoosh and draped herself across my shoulder, "Hey boys," she said flirtatiously, "Fancy buying us girls a drink."

I took a brief second to wonder why she was flirting, when she was in love with Hoyt, when I realised we'd barely brought any dollar out with us. The drinks were overpriced at Fangtasia.

The pair were enthralled by her and I guess, realised that she was far more vamp than I would ever be, she could break them in two, I could not.

One disappeared off to the bar where Pam was serving drinks tonight and we three slipped into a vacant booth. Jess and the guy, Dwayne, talked and it was quite amusing watching him attempt to seduce her. My eye wandered as the other guy, Noel was his name I later discovered, returned with the drinks.

I had been bought a Tru Blood B Neg. I looked at it disdainfully as Jessica burst into laughter. I smiled politely and said my thanks. Jess shook her head and returned to conversation with Dwayne, who turned out to be gay and a fashion designer, about clothing and vampire chic. Not that you would know it from what he was wearing tonight. He threw Jess flattering comments like they were going out of fashion, as she pretended to listen ardently. I could see her watching the pulse of the vein in his neck, and he was completely oblivious to it.

Noel insisted on attempting to get me talking, but after a few failed conversation starters he gave up and disappeared into the crowd again.

I zoned out and watched the employee door avidly. After a few minutes had passed Eric emerged, he stood in front of the door and paused a second, sniffing the air briefly and gazing around, I slouched in my seat. Eric gestured to Pam at the bar, who told him something that made him smile, and that smile lit his face up beautifully. He nodded, replied and went to sit in his throne, to observe the minions.

I glanced over at the bar, Pam's cynical smile was staring straight at me. She held my gaze for a second, before shaking her head and walking away. That confirmed it. Eric knew I was here. My flight sense kicked in immediately.

"Jess, I'm gonna go."

She threw me the set of keys across the table, "Take the truck."

"You sure?"

"Totally," she replied and resumed chatting with the fashion designer, who was convinced he was going to get both a model and a bite fix, I suspected he would get neither. Jess was enjoying playing, but she would go home to Hoyt.

I took the keys from the table and slid from the booth. Making my way through the patrons, I resisted looking back at him, until I reached the door.

People were still entering the club and I had to wait while a group of girls entered. I stole myself a glance, only to be met with his entire attention. My feet felt like lead, and wouldn't move to get the hell out of there. Instead I stood like a deer caught in headlamps.

I watched, helpless, as Eric stood from his throne. The crowd of people parted for him as he strode effortlessly through them. He stopped mere inches from me, pulled me to him by my waist and kissed me. The second his lips touched mine all the feelings I'd been suppressing rose to the surface. I felt my body go lax in his arms and he held me tightly, walking us outside.

Once free of the avid eyes, he released me. I stepped backward from him, holding the tears back. Tears of relief, for in that one kiss everything was made real. The surreal reality I'd been living in for the past few weeks seemed to make sense. Eric's act of affection had put everything into perspective.

I turned on my heel and jumped in the truck.


	3. Storms Never Last

**AN -Thankyou for all the reviews! Especially whatareyou and truuB, comments much appreciated. Anyhoo, Merry Christmas. Flamink xxx**

* * *

**Storms Never Last**

Gazing through the oval double paned portholes on the craft I was currently aboard, sitting in the plush upholstered first class style seats in a quiet cabin section not too close to the nose, but just far enough away from the engines for them not to be such a noise problem, I watched the sun hovering on the horizon as we flew towards the night.

I'd given in to Bill's appealing to visit the Sheriff who had requested an audience with me, on the grounds that the contractors would be shortly beginning work on the house and I still didn't want to face going back to Shreveport yet. I'd relented eventually, but I would have held out longer had I known that Bill had planned for me to be accompanied by body guards.

One of them was a huge, burly beast of a man called James whose appearance masked, at heart, a gentle soul. He adored his vampire lover, Irina, as I did Eric. The metaphoric sun shone out of their bond almost strong enough to reduce her to a pile of vampire goo. She was beautiful, of course she was. Jet black straight hair that ran down her back to the base of her spine, a beauty you could almost call oriental, and a waistline I could wrap my fingers around and still meet at the back. She was Russian in descent, I think, and she was obviously deadly. I'd met them at Bill's mansion before James had accompanied me to the airport in the car, whilst Irina was transferred in a light tight coffin type object I'd not seen before.

As I'd waited patiently in the hanger with James, who was dressed ominously in black combat attire, for the grounds people to load the plane with our bags, I'd noticed that there had miraculously appeared another transport coffin and a crushing sense of menacing anxiety brought itself to the forefront of my mind.

I'd asked James about it as we'd boarded. "Oh that's the Area Five Sheriff's transport, the King requested that you be accompanied by three guards. Sheriff Northman being one of us. He will be able to help you with seeing the British one."

I'd been unable to form any words so I'd just smiled and nodded, despite my now raging emotions, as we'd parted into our separate areas in the cabin. Separate, so we'd both have some privacy on the flight, whilst the vampire transports were loaded into another section further towards the tail end, above the cargo hold doors.

"Here's your Coke, miss," said the very attentive, very blonde and very annoying air hostess who kept visiting me every half hour or so to tend to my needs. She seemed perfectly fit for the job. Though not very bright, despite her smile which suggested otherwise.

"Thank-you," I smiled as politely as I could and she disappeared beyond the curtain.

The cabin was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship and the upholstery luxurious. I was sitting in a big, very comfortable armchair-type of cream leather seat, which had heated areas and rollers to massage tired muscles on long flights. There was another identical chair across the mahogany table from me and to my right, a long couch spanned the breadth of private cabin section I was in. A door at either end of the section was edged off with a black velvet curtain.

I'd been catching up on my reading. There had been several new pieces that had been released whilst I'd been preoccupied in Shreveport. I'd done some crosswords and puzzles earlier, but none of the activities had helped me to forget the inevitable meeting with Stephan's maker and the questions I would be asked.

As I looked out of the plane window, the sky began to darken oddly as the shutters were brought down automatically over them, to ensure that no natural light could penetrate the cabin from above the clouds.

A voice sounded over the loudspeaker, "A security measure for our light sensitive passengers."

I sighed. This event signified the impending waking presence of Eric. A reunion I wasn't exactly looking forward to. The mind-blowing kiss he'd given me the night I'd visited Fangtasia had added further confusion to my already muddled feelings for him. Shakespeare was right - the course of true love never did run smooth.

I snuggled up in the seat, pulling a blanket over my lap and buried my head in the book. A few moments later I heard talking and footsteps coming from behind down the galley and I focused my intention the words on the page. I knew it was Eric. My heart leapt as the footsteps grew louder and he joined me. He strode past and it took all my will to keep my nose between the pages of the book. He sat down opposite silently, casually rocking the chair side to side. I glared at the text, pretending to read, though not a single written word entered my brain. Instead, my brain was buzzing at his presence. My pulse quickened. I flicked over the page as offhandedly as I could, hoping to give the impression of a tired and weary passenger.

I ignored him and for a little while he ignored me.

When I eventually thought he was refusing to speak first I began to get lost in the book. My mother had tried to get me to have one of those tablet computers for a birthday present a couple of years back, but I'd declined the offer. Books had a certain smell, and were much more personal, and much more practical for hiding a portion of your face if you were trying to avoid eye contact with someone. Getting more comfortable in his silent presence by the second, I turned the page again. Eric took this as his final cue to initiate conversation.

"Have the dreams started?" he uttered tactlessly.

I froze as my heart danced an odd beat, shocked at the sound of his voice. Staring at the words on the page, I tried to pretend that he'd not asked me that question. How crude, how callous. How Eric.

A moment or two passed before he spoke again, "Well?" Stealing myself to glance over the rim of the book at him, I found him staring back at me with those eyes, those come-to-me-and-everything-will-be-fine eyes. Those lying eyes, it was never fine.

Then, in the single raising of his eyebrow, Eric managed to infuriate me. My blood boiled angrily as his brashness. I slammed the book down on the table, unbuckled my seatbelt and stood, boring a hole in his head with the intensity in which I glared at him. He smiled victoriously and I ducked out of the confrontation to the in-flight bathroom, an incredibly tiny place which you could just about manage to do your business and wash your face in.

With my hands on either side of the basin, I tried to calm myself down. My breath refused to slow and I could feel my heart racing horrifically in my ribcage. I couldn't breathe, I felt like I was trapped. Everything was getting too much for me, I couldn't have this reaction at Eric's mere suggestion that I was dreaming of someone other than him. The dismissal of my still evident love for him, that's what his question had hurt the most. Nothing had changed there, but everything had. All the points that his question made between the lines. I had let Bill give me his blood knowing what would happen. I could have asked for Eric's but pride had stopped me. On the flip side, he could have saved me easily much earlier, but hadn't. Could have claimed me as his, so Stephan wouldn't have been able to touch me, but he hadn't.

I coughed and wretched suddenly at the thought of seeing the parent vampire of one that had tortured me and another that I may as well have killed myself. The guilt was overwhelming. Even though the pair of brothers had not died by my hand, I was carrying the blame like I'd taken a life of an innocent.

But I didn't kill them, and they weren't innocent, I told myself, and gradually I managed to regain control of my lungs. I took deep breaths in and out, in and out and the more I did, the more my pulse didn't feel like it was going to shatter my body into tiny pieces. Turning on the tap, I splashed my face with water and dried it on the hand towel provided.

As I left the bathroom, I found I couldn't, Eric was blocking my way.

"You will speak to me now Evie, you cannot avoid conversation with me for three weeks like you have with the King." His tone as he dropped the k-word lightened and you could tell that forevermore would that be a source of amusement for him. Bill, his King.

"At least I've actually seen Bill this past three weeks," I snapped, "At least he cares."

He smiled cockeyed, "There's my Evie."

I raised my eyebrow at him, the anger I'd stifled simmering once more, "Your Evie?" I spat, "Where were you three weeks ago when I was tied and bound in a fucking coffin Eric? Hmm? Were you thinking about your Evie then?" He didn't say a word, "Yeah that's what I thought," I pushed past him with all my weight.

As I touched him, I had a brief flash of a dream I'd had once before, a blood dream, in which myself Eric and Bill were on a plane, causing me to stumble and loose my balance the exact same moment the aircraft rumbled with mild turbulence.

Eric caught my arm. I looked his hand like it would magically disappear if I stared long enough. It didn't.

Eric pulled me to him, "Evelyn, I cannot bear you being angry with me," his free hand gripped my other arm.

I gazed up at him, "Don't you think it's a bit late for that?"

"Not at all. I warned you and you ignored my advice. You cannot blame me for what happened."

"Don't turn this around and put it all on me!" I shrugged off his hands, feeling the destitution growing inside. "Stephan was a psychopath, putting me through hell while you were preoccupied with your damn waitress. Don't expect that it can just be the same between us now."

"Evely…."

I cut him off, "What do you want, Eric?"

He stepped towards me, overpowering "You."

In that single word he managed to dissipate my anger. I felt my cheeks flush crimson, "Liar."

The airplane dipped violently and we were thrown a couple of inches in the air. My stomach disappeared into my throat, and Eric conveniently fell towards me, pinning me to the bulkhead. I lost my voice, I couldn't find any words to say. Nothing to express my anger, nothing to voice my fear, nothing to dampen the rampant fire that burned between my thighs as his body pressed to mine, lighting me up like the lights on Blackpool promenade.

The pilot broke the silence for me, "I'm sorry about that ladies and gents, just a slight bit of turbulence, nothing to worry about. But we are flying through a thunderstorm so you should make sure your seatbelts are secured and all belongings are in the overhead compartments as a precaution. If you have any questions, Anna, your hostess today will be pleased to answer them for you."

Eric stepped backward and allowed me to take the lead returning to my seat. I stuffed my books in my bag and stored them in the compartments above the blacked out windows. Eric had stopped the air hostess in the galley and was speaking to her quietly. She nodded and drew the curtain on the section I was in. I heard a girlish giggle followed by the muffled click of her heels on the carpeted floor as she disappeared elsewhere in the plane.

The curtain shifted and Eric took the seat across from me once more. He settled back into the chair, rubbing the fabric of the armrest.

"Bill is certainly spending his monarchy riches…" he smiled at me, wanting to know what I thought of Bill's new position.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "No need to be jealous, Eric."

He grinned, "Just making an observation."

The turbulence that hit the plane then, made it judder and rattle, setting me a little on edge. I gripped the armrests tightly, as if they would save me were we to go down.

"Want me to distract you?" Eric cheekily asked. I frowned at him.

"Storms never last," he uttered quietly and then fell silent, but watched me carefully.

Once the instability evened out and the pilot turned off the seatbelt light, quelling my fears, I asked, "Have you found Sookie?"

Eric's expression altered, almost looked pained, as I mentioned her name, "No."

I nodded, not totally sure what answer I was looking for. I already knew they hadn't found her. We fell into quiet again; not an entirely uncomfortable one but it did have a sense of unease.

I shifted in my seat, "You were looking for her when…?"

Eric looked my straight in the eye, "Had I known Evelyn."

"I know," I replied softly.

"I couldn't feel your fear. You weren't afraid."

I shook my head, "Yes I was. Stephan could control what I was feeling. I guess that stopped you being able to sense it or something." I shrugged.

"When Bill found your front door open and your blood on the floor…" he began, then stopped.

"It worked," I said.

Eric looked confused, "What did?"

"Stephan couldn't glamour me."

Eric smiled, "Obviously Bill didn't do it soon enough, he entered your house."

"That could've been months ago," I said, shaking my head, "My neighbour saw the brothers in my garden ages ago, she only told me recently." I shrugged with a sigh. "So what did you do to end up having to come with me?" I asked, changing the subject.

Eric's brow furrowed, "Does that mean you'd rather I'd not volunteered?" he asked, but with a glint in his eye.

"I didn't say that did I?"

He smirked, "Good to know."

I raised my brow at him, feeling much more comfortable with him now we'd talked. Not everything had been said, but enough had passed between us for now. "The last time you said that to me…" I trailed off when I saw the seduction in his eyes. He'd known exactly what he'd said.

"I hear that mile-high is the best," he added.

I smirked, "I'm sure you've not only heard."

"Well, I'm not one to boast." I chuckled at his remark, shaking my head as Eric stood from the armchair. "I'm going to get something to eat, unless…" My gaze shot up to him and met his eye, I shook my head side to side sternly.

I couldn't let him do that, not yet.


	4. Excellent Service

**Excellent Service**

The airy tune of a phone call stirred me from sleep. I yawned and stretched and gazed around. I'd never slept that well on a flight before, I'd no idea how long I'd been asleep, must have been the comfy chair. I was alone in the cabin, save for the cell phone in question, buzzing and chirping impatiently on the table. I reached out for it and grasped it. Pam's name showed on the caller ID. It must be Eric's phone.

I pushed the blanket I'd had covering me to one side and set out in search of him. I wandered through the compartments, giving my apologies to Irina and James who were in the midst of a passionate tryst. Irina scowled at me and showed her fangs with a hiss, so I scurried through towards the back of the plane quickly, Eric's phone vibrating in my hand.

Moving through the curtain at the end of James and Irina's section, I came to an abrupt halt as I stuck my head around the bulkhead of the rear kitchen galley.

There stood Eric, with the blonde air hostess firmly under his grasp. His fangs were sunk deep into her neck. He didn't stop feeding as I walked in, just looked up at me.

"Erm…Pam's calling you," I mumbled, shoving the phone at him. He took it from my hand and withdrew from Anna's neck.

"Mmm," he moaned licking his lips, "Thank you for your excellent service." He patted the hostess lightly on her ass and she scuttled by me. The phone ceased its noise and Eric stuffed it into his pocket.

"I see you have awoken," he said, a drop of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"Was she nice?" I asked somewhat defensively, my arms crossed over my chest. I felt disappointed in myself that he had to seek out other feeding options when I was right here, but at the same time I couldn't face the thought of fangs penetrating my skin, even Eric's. Not after the places in which I had to use Bill's blood to remove the marks left by Stephan's delirious fangs.

Eric nodded and moved towards me, grasping my hips, "It was suitable, for now."

Unfolding my arms, I leaned against him and rested my head on his chest, "I'm sorry," I muttered under my breath. I don't know why I was sorry or what I was sorry for, but Eric's hand moved into my hair, holding me to him, understandingly.

"Me too," he replied quietly.

I looked up at him in amazement, as I moved my hand to wipe the droplet from his mouth.

The pilots' fuzzy intercom voice spoilt the moment, "If you could all make your way back to your seats and transports, we shall be beginning our descent into Manchester shortly."

About an hour and a half later, we were on our way to the hotel Bill had booked for me. James and I had had to kill time until the onset of dusk before we could continue our journey, waiting for Eric and Irina to rouse from their sleep. We'd chatted in the arrivals lounge while we passed the time and I'd asked about their sleeping habits. James had told me that because Eric and Irina were older vampires, they could be awake for a length of time during the day, without suffering too much from the bleeds, and had chosen to do so during the flight, the airplane being a very safe place to be considering that it was entirely contained from light.

As we travelled the thunder rolled through the clouds and occasionally I caught a glimpse of a lighting bolt on the horizon. The rain poured down, cementing the fact I was back in the UK. The journey to the hotel didn't take very long, but being in the centre of the city at just after rush hour, took longer than I remembered. The bell hops retrieved our bags from the taxi and disappeared with them as we checked in.

"So," said the quite obviously gay male clerk at the desk, "I have one double suite booked under Irina Lebedev and James Campbell."

"That's us," said Irina, her accent contrasting en mass with the Manchester accent of the clerk. She and James stepped forward and sorted out the usual paperwork, whilst I stood somewhat awkwardly next in line. With Eric standing close enough without touching me, that I could feel him anyway.

The two bodyguards took their key cards and disappeared into the elevator. They were obviously enjoying not being on duty tonight, seemingly very excited about spending the night together in a vampire proof hotel. I'd not realised they'd implemented such precautions in Britain, though I had been away a while. The foyer was similar in décor to the vampire hotel we'd visited in Dallas. The entrance very dark with black frosted glass doors and littered with heavy moody lighting, adding to the ambience of the place. The desk clerks were all dressed in suits, both men and women alike. The bell hops similar, in suit pants and deep red shirts tucked into the waistband neatly, with a very smart grey waistcoat on top.

I stepped forward and gave the woman my name, saying that the booking may be under William Compton. She came up blank. I groaned, "Try Northman." Eric stepped forward to the desk, placing his hand on my back.

"Did I hear my name?" he grinned gloriously at me, securing my suspicions he'd meddled with the reservation.

"Ah yes, here we are," said the clerk, whose name tag I read as Simon, "Oooh very nice," he squeaked as he saw which room was booked, "Celebrating something special?"

I rolled my eyes, "Eric?" He leaned against the desk indifferently in response. Simon swooned, but, all due respect to him, remained professional.

"I've got you booked in under the Penthouse Suite 1404," Simon continued, "That's one of our top suites here at the Radisson. Just had new showers installed on that floor. Let me check you in."

I handed him my ID and glanced at Eric. "Really?" I exasperated. He smirked in return.

"I phoned ahead and altered the booking. Bill had booked us separate rooms, can you believe that?" he replied, a playful smile plastered across his face

"Hmmm," I murmured, as I took my ID from the clerk.

"Here are your key cards," Simon said, passing us the small credit card sized pieces of plastic, "Enjoy your stay."

Eric took both cards and disappeared them away into his pocket.

"Where's mine?" I asked as he took my hand and dragged me to the elevator.

"I'm your bodyguard, you can't go anywhere without me," he replied lightly, pressing the button for the fourteenth floor. I just sighed and let him indulge in his humour.

"You know, I'd be just fine without bodyguards," I said as we boarded the car.

"Sure you would," Eric replied, sardonically.

"Don't say it like that, you sound like Pam."

"She usually makes a valid point," he answered. The car dinged and the doors opened. We stepped out, Eric seeming to know where he was headed.

"Look, I've just got to meet with this Sheriff woman and then we can go back to Shreveport," I said, watching him swipe the key card in the panel.

"Did Bill not tell you?" Eric replied with a quirk of his eyebrow as he opened the door.

"Tell me what?"

"You have to meet with your publishers."

"I do? When?"

"Tomorrow evening."

I don't know what struck me most, the modern beauty and elegance of the suite or the fact Bill had been conducting my business affairs for me. Maybe he'd thought he'd be helping. More to the point, he'd left it to Eric to tell me once I was already here, and could therefore not back out.

I made an overly dramatic attempt to sigh loudly, and wandered over to the huge glass windows which overlooked a dismal Manchester skyline. In my opinion not as impressive as an American one, but I'd grown up around here, so of course the grass would be greener elsewhere. Even the rain seemed sad, but maybe that was just my mood. Eric closed the suite door and joined me, his arms snaking around my waist as I leaned against the window strut.

"Don't," I shrugged him off.

"Evie?"

"I can't. Not yet." His hands rubbed my shoulders and he kissed my hair anyway.

"Eric, you can't just kiss it all away," I said as he turned me around under his embrace. I leaned against the glass window.

"I can try," he replied, taking my hand.

He led me through the living area and to the bathroom, which was lavish and very indulgent. Body gels and shower crèmes and bath foam bottles were lined up along the glass shelving, in a variety of smells and scents. There was a large marble, footed bath to one side of the room and on the other, a pedestal basin to match with shelves that contained luxurious fluffy black towels in all shapes and sizes. But in the centre of the room was a huge double shower enclosure, encased entirely in frosted glass, save for a back wall of grey slate tiles. On the floor in front of it stood a small padded trunk, on which I sat down as Eric instructed me to with a wave of his hand.

He knelt before me, lifting my leg and removing my boots and socks. He motioned for me to stand, and I unassumingly obliged. Unable to argue otherwise, I let him undo my belt and push my jeans over my hips to the floor.

"Eric," I said quietly. He looked up at me from the floor, his eyes melted my heart and it was all I could do to try and retain a little anger directed at him. I sighed, "It won't be like it was."

"Evelyn, it doesn't matter," he rumbled, slightly under his breath, the tension he exuded was evident. Either he had missed me, or what I saw was something else entirely…

I didn't have time to think as he bounced up and dragged off my jumper and underwear. Standing naked before him, he took mere seconds to dispose of his own clothing before yanking me into the shower enclosure. He flicked the water on and out spewed a lovely hot decadence of droplets, with a massaging power and warmth from two heads on either side of the enclosure.

With his entire attention focused, his hands cupped my face and drew me into a long lingering kiss I didn't want to part from. He pressed his skin to mine, the chill of him and the warmth of the water trickling down my body over my thighs making me tingle. I breathed heavily as he pulled from my lips, his own tracing tiny kisses down my throat and to my bosom. His kissed every inch of me, as I stood beneath the water, numb and overwhelmed, and when he rose to stand before me again the look he gave me sent shivers rippling through my body.

As I watched him, his arousal became evident, and his fangs appeared. It was almost as if in slow motion, I felt the colour drain from my face. I stepped backward, unsure and afraid. The sight of those fangs terrified me.

I gasped, "Oh, no…"

Eric frowned, sensing my fear, he moved to me, grasping my waist in his hands and pushing me to the glass. My chest heaved as I stared at his mouth, unable to look away.

"Evie?" he strained, "What's wrong?" I heard the words like usual but his lips moved in a different time. With every small movement of them, all I could see were his fangs.

"I…I…" I stumbled unable to make much more than a grunt from my voice box. The steam in the shower enclosure suddenly made it difficult to catch breath. My throat tightened and it felt like I was choking.

I bolted.


	5. A Couple More Years

**A Couple More Years**

Wrapping the bed runner from the foot of the mattress around me, I sat on the edge of the bed like I was going crazy, rocking forward and back. I didn't know what had happened. The mere sight of Eric's fangs had chilled my soul to its very core, paralysing me. What was that? Eric's mouth had touched more of me than anybody. His tongue had danced with mine on more than several occasions. His fangs, the very thing that now shook me enough to run from him, had sunk themselves into various parts of my flesh, without more than a whimper from me, and more often than not, a moan of pleasure.

"What was that?" Eric's voice, soft but confused, stilled my madness.

I shook my head, "Your fangs…they…I…" I couldn't stop the tears as they began to trace down my cheeks. I felt the bed move next to me and something was placed over my shoulders.

"Don't do that. It makes me feel…" he trailed off, his hand resting against my back.

I wiped my face, pulling the soft robe around me, "Sheriff Northman? Feel? I don't think so," I replied flippantly, trying to pull myself from the despair spiral I faced.

Flatly he replied, "It may surprise you to know Evie, but vampires do have emotions."

"I know vampires do Eric, I just never thought I'd see anything other than lust and self preservation come from you," The words came out of my mouth cruel and cutting. Was that what I really thought?

"Your fear, you are scared of me?" he answered, ignoring my unkindness.

"No. Not of you. I don't think," I pulled my arms through the sleeves of the robe, "No, not of you."

"PTSD," Eric said bluntly.

I frowned, "Hardly." Eric raised an eyebrow and shook his head slightly but remained silent.

I stood and moved towards the mini bar fridge. Eric dashed to get in my way. "Evelyn, do you know what its like?"

He stood in just his pants, no shirt, no shoes, no sock. Just his pants. Delicious.

"What?"

"To think about you, and her, constantly. It's tearing me in two, Evelyn," he stroked my cheek, "You would think after a thousand years I would be used to guilt, but it eats away at me."

"What are you saying Eric?" I stepped away, he turned and moved to the darkened window.

"It used to be so easy," he began, "I would have seduced you and fed from you, and depending on my mood I would've killed you or glamoured you," he shifted on his feet, "Habits change."

I walked over to him and stood beside, staring out of the window, "Like what?"

"It's my own fault really," he answered, "Hurt is always inevitable in relationships."

"What? I haven't hurt you."

"Not you."

"Sookie." It wasn't a question, but you'd be forgiven for thinking it was from the high pitch of my voice.

He gave the slightest of nods, "And in turn, you bear the blows."

I didn't know what to say, I was at a loss for words. Eric sharing was surprise enough, but this, this sounded like an apology, in a round-about way.

"I should go," Eric said quietly, and pulled his phone from his pocket, "I'll make sure Bill sends adequate replacement."

I grasped his hand before he could dial a number. He stared at me, and I got a glimpse into an Eric I'd never seen before. Raw and unyielding. Of course he had walked the walk and talked the talk through his long life. A wink of his eye could get him anything he wanted. But now, this was either a really good act or this was for real.

"Stay," I said simply. I didn't want to explain. Through everything, I did need him.

He pulled his wrist, in turn pulling me to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"You should just bite me, and you'd be rid of me," I whispered.

His fingers ran through my damp hair, "I will never be rid of you Evie," he paused, "Not even when I meet the true death."

I stifled a chuckle, "Still with the smooth talk." He smiled at me as I looked up at him. "Look, you can't go," I said, feeling uncomfortable, stepping away from him. "As much as you infuriate me, I need you to stay."

Eric crossed his arms and perched on the arm of the couch, "You need me to?" he smirked.

"Yes, I need you to come with me to see this vampire sheriff," I shrugged, tying the rope on the robe, "I won't know what to say. I'm pretty sure you've done this before," I smiled coyly at him, "You're much older than me."

He grinned his reply, "I got a couple more years on you baby, that's all." He came to rest his hands on my hips again. I craned my head up to him and he swooped down taking my lips as his own in a very modest kiss. I knew he could do so with far more conviction and possession, but he was showing me he understood why I was afraid of his fangs. They reminded me of Stephan's.

"Baby?" I laughed in the face of a possibly awkward moment and left him stood in the living area as I wandered off into the bedroom.

I shuffled the pillows on the bed, placing myself comfortably between them, Eric followed in after me.

"Room on there for another?" he asked flirtatiously.

I snatched up one of the larger cushions and launched it at him. We both expected him to catch it, except he didn't. The cushion caught him off guard, skimming his shoulder. I didn't throw it hard, it was a cushion, how could I, but he stumbled a few steps backwards.

He picked it up from the floor, kicked off his shoes and came to sit beside me, resting wearily against the headboard to my right. He sighed when I moved the pillows and leant against his arm.

"Has Sookie died?" I asked after a little while.

He gazed down at me, and moved a stray hair from my eyes, "Bill believes she has," he replied.

"But you don't?"

He shook his head, "She isn't here, at all."

"Will she come back?" There it was. It jumped from my tongue like a jack-in-the-box springing from its cube. The question that I needed to know the answer to.

I didn't get the answer I was expecting. "Someday, maybe. I don't know." He shrugged.

"You know you love her, right?" I pushed up on my elbows, "You're not meant to be apathetic about it."

Eric replied, "What would you do then?" When my answer returned blank, he continued, "How is it, that in a thousand years I have never loved as I do now. Two women, so different they are literally worlds apart, that can capture my heart in such contrasting ways."

I, perhaps, read into his words more than I should of. Was he telling me he loved me?

"You're saying you've never been in love before?" I frowned at him puzzled, surely he should be trying to jump me by now. Maybe this little achievement signified a huge step in our relationship, if that's what you could call it.

He scoffed, "I have loved and been loved yes. But the two of you ran me on your spears at the same time," he paused, "It has been rather perplexing."

I pushed his arm playfully, he rocked in the bed, "Shut up you big softie."

Eric growled and flipped me over, his hips pinning mine to the bed. I wiggled beneath him. "Hardly," he winked, gripping my wrists ether side of my head. His tongue and lips set to work on my ear lobe.

"Eric," I mumbled between pleasure filled moans and groans, "Eric!" He halted from what he was doing long enough for me to continue, "I can't live my life waiting. If Sookie comes back then we'll deal with it then, but right now I don't have the luxury of time that you do."

His expression filled with concern and he pulled away from me, though retained my immobility on the bed, "Evie, you cannot ask that of me."

"No!" I exclaimed as I realised what he thought I'd meant, "I didn't mean that… If what Stephan did to me is an example of just how cruel the world can be, on top of it throwing on me Jack dying and leaving me alone, then I've got to live my life. I can't just hide away anymore. I don't want to live a life without, I can't let the sorrow in."

Eric cocked his head to one side, "There you go again," he said, "Surprising me."


	6. The Smallest of Sparks

**AN - Thanks again for the reviews, though I might not reply, I do read them all.  
**

**In response to a couple of reviews, my English Girl series is set during the True Blood TV Timeline and Back Home is set between Seasons 3 and 4 of True Blood, the year in which Sookie is MIA in Bon Temps. So yes, I am trying to incorporate some character progression with Evie & Eric, and Evie & Bill, but eventually Sookie will return, a la Season 4, and Evie will not necessarily be a vampires first choice again. So in some respects the relationship between Eric and Evie may seem bittersweet, because you all know what's in store for Eric in the show.  
I've tried to make Evie a strong woman, and life doesnt always give you what you want, but it's how you cope with it that matters and who you are at the end of it all.  
Until Sookie reappears, there is a whole year to think of, and I'm only a few weeks from the disappearance of her, so plenty of time for Evie to play.  
**

**But for now, enjoy...  
**

* * *

**6. The Smallest of Sparks**

It was with great delight that I managed to fit into a size 8 cocktail dress. It was a very sleek and silky red satin number, which cut just below my knee and was strapless. I'd bought killer pointed heels to match and was in the process of trying to pay with US dollars before I realised where I was and the friendly sales assistant was assuring me profusely that it didn't matter and that a lady in red could get whatever she wanted. I'd scrambled about in my purse for my Mastercard and paid with that promptly, not even bothering to ask about the matching clutch for another pair of more sensible shoes I'd bought to accompany the pant suit I'd also bought from the department store next to the Radisson.

I didn't stray far from the hotel mostly because it was still raining, an infamous trait of the English weather, but partly because of the face James had pulled when I'd told him I needed to go shopping.

Eric had informed me, in the wee hours of the morning, as we'd laid beside each other quietly on the bed in non-post-coital bliss, that the meeting with the vampire Sheriff would be at a Masquerade Ball. When I'd raised my eyebrow at this revelation, he'd simply replied that she was an old vampire. And with that explanation, I was expected just to nod and agree, which I had done. But I still couldn't fathom why I was needed to visit Sheriff Lauren Cambridge, sire of Daniel and Stephan, at all, let alone at a bloody party.

James took the bags from the assistant and trailed obediently after me. Eric and Irina were sound asleep in the rooms, quite safe from the trickle of daylight that fought through the clouds now and again. Eric had drifted off a little before sunrise, which occurred to me to be odd, but I put it down to the time difference and the flight. I'd called my mother when I'd woken around 10.30 this morning only to be met with my parents' answer phone message. I'd left a short one telling them I was back in the UK for a couple of weeks and would call in on them at some point.

This evening I had to meet with my publishers in the city centre. Apparently James and Irina had been tasked with securing a rental for the evening and would remain in the car. When I'd asked James, over brunch at a small bistro, if the meeting had to be at night because of the vampires, he'd answered cryptically with 'partly'. He'd eventually divulged that it was at the request of the head publisher Margaret Levine that the meetings I was to have with her be at night, to fall in line with the rumours.

James had refused to tell me about these 'rumours' so I'd been left to speculate all afternoon whilst I visited the spa on the top floor of the hotel. I opted for a head massage, facial and a mani-pedi, but when the therapist had seen the state of my eyebrows, she'd insisted I have wax treatment. Consequently, I was now sporting various perfectly groomed areas of my body, tailored into shapes I'd never considered drawing let alone thought of having shaved into my body hair.

After my treatment in the later afternoon, I ordered room service of Wild Mushroom & Asparagus Risotto with parmesan shavings and a small bottle of Pinot. Whilst I waited for my meal to arrive, I showered, dried and styled my hair and put on minimal make-up.

I was mid way through eating when Eric roused at dusk. He stumbled through into the living area, where I sat, looking decidedly rough. His hair was ruffled, his skin looked a shade of ghastly white and his eyes were bloodshot.

"You ok?" I asked between mouthfuls.

"Um, yeah. I got time to shower?" he asked rubbing his head. I thought vampires were dead to the world once they'd gone to sleep. Eric looked like he'd been tossing and turning all day.

"Yeah, we've got an hour before we have to go yet," I replied and he nodded and traipsed across the room to the bathroom. I heard him turn on the water and I returned to my meal.

Once I'd finished, I stuck a twenty on the tray and popped it outside the hotel room door on the floor and dressed into my new suit. Whatever the horror Stephan had put me through, there was one good thing that had come out of it all, I'd managed to loose a few pounds. With the tailored cream pants and jacket, coupled with a deep blue ruffle collared shirt and my more sensible shoe purchase of the day, I had to admit I looked quite professional. I was pulling my hair up into a high pony and spritzing myself with some perfume, when a refreshed Eric entered the room.

He had wrapped around him a towel, which miraculously fell to the floor in the doorway. He strode for me over the bed.

"Hey, hands off. I'm all ready," I exclaimed, slipping out of his reach.

"Spoilsport," he pouted, pretending to be offended. He looked better for having had a shower.

"Come on," I said, throwing his pants at him, "We're gonna be late."

"Evelyn! Can I call you Evelyn? Of course I can," said Margaret Levine, editor in chief, shaking my hand vigorously, "It's so good to see you."

For the record, I'd never met the woman in my life, I'd always been used to dealing with her less friendly, more chilly colleagues. This was the face of a hopeful fortune standing before me, addressing me though eyeing up Eric beside me.

"And who might you be, I don't believe I've had the pleasure?" she asked Eric, holding out her hand, which he took and kissed gallantly. No, she definitely hadn't had the pleasure. My jealously flared.

"I am Eric Northman, a friend of Evelyn's," he grinned, and you could see him physically revelling in the effect he still had on women. Worldwide it seemed.

"Call me Maggie," she giggled and I swear to God she winked at him. She was an older lady, forty plus, and though she tried to remain young and trendy, you could see it wearing a bit rough around the edges. For example, her hair was a little thinner than it used to be, and she tried to hide it by wearing it short and spiky. It was fooling no one.

"Shall we get to business?" Eric prompted her and she obliged, guiding us from the lobby where we'd barely had chance to sit down before she'd emerged from her office with all the exuberance of a three-month old puppy.

"Well, Evelyn," she began, sitting on the edge of her desk, opposite the chair she directed Eric to sit in, "Your work is certainly a people pleaser."

"Excuse me?" I replied, sure I was catching a glimpse of her pantyhose out of the corner of my eye. Eric leant back in the chair and placed his left leg on his right knee, sceptically.

"The first of the Vampire Revelations series is literally flying off the shelves. Obviously it started as a cult following at first, but once that tabloid columnist got a hold of it and recommended it to his readers, well the rest you can guess."

"Seriously?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Honestly dear, believe it. We've been unable to speak to you directly for the past few weeks but we have been liaising with your… proof-reader?" She ruffled on her table for a piece of paper, "A Mr Compton?" I nodded, astonished. Why had none of them told me this?

She continued, "What's even more remarkable is that the readers, the gossip columnists, and the public, they all think you _are_ a vampire."

With that shell shocker, rendering me silent, Eric spoke on my behalf, "How could that be Maggie? Evelyn has written a book, what would give them cause to believe that?"

"I don't really know," she waved her hand oddly, "They speculate that because she hasn't made any signing appearances at all, that she is unable to. You know rumours can fly with the smallest of sparks. How else could she have gotten so close and gotten away from an actual vampire scott free?"

I glanced at Eric, what was she trying to imply? "Erm, I did my research," I replied, "And I was very careful." Okay not entirely true, but Maggie wasn't exactly listening to me. She was enthralled by the man in her office, and hadn't got the foggiest idea that he was an 'actual' vampire, as she put it.

"Of course you were darling, and with a strapping young man like this at your side, I doubt even a vampire would interfere with you or your work." I rolled my eyes. She was like a dog with a bone, though she was hoping it would be Eric's.

Eric smiled politely, "All due respect Ms Levine, but I don't like to mix work with pleasure."

She seemed a little taken aback, but muddled through her shock anyway, with the kind of integrity one might see in a dog, "Maggie, please. And I'm sure you could make an exception." She winked at him again and crossed her legs where she perched on the wooden desktop.

"Anyway, Evelyn," she turned to me, "You'll be needed to attend several signings and there has been some interest for interviews on many radio stations. There is also the odd daytime television show requesting your visit." That word reminded me of my other impending request for a visit. "These will all be conducted at night obviously."

"Why?" I questioned, all this information still not sinking in.

"Because of the publicity of course," she said, as if it were clear to everyone but me, "The public want a vampire author, so that's what we'll give them. That is your advertising hook Evelyn."

"But what about when they find out I'm not a vampire?"

"Then we will use that to your advantage too. Where there is a will, there is most certainly a way. Right now you need to focus on publicising the series to the masses. We'll have vampires from all reaches of the world coming to see you, wanting to immortalise their lives in ink."

I began to point out that that was a pretty futile effort, considering vampires were themselves immortal, but I thought better of it.

"I will give you a call on Monday to arrange your meeting with the stylist. We need to create you a look worthy of a vampire writer." She handed Eric a business card, "If there are any…problems…over the weekend, do not hesitate to give me a call." The smile she gave him said that that was not all she would give him.

I rose from the chair and outstretched my hand, "Well, I don't really know what to say. Thank you?"

"No, thank you Evelyn, your bravery and writing have given this publishing house a new lease of life. We shall all be the better for it."

I smiled, but it didn't feel at all real. I moved to the door as I saw Eric giving Maggie a kiss on each of her cheeks. She blushed as he said goodbye to her.

Eric and I walked in silence towards the elevator. I was slightly bewildered by the evenings' events and could barely form a coherent thought, let alone discuss the bizarre spectacle called my Editor.

"The lifts are done for the night," said a security guard walking by as I impatiently pressed the irresponsive button, "Stairs are over there." He gestured in the direction of the stairwell.

I nodded at him and proceeded to descend the stairs with Eric following me. I was about halfway down when I heard a thud. I turned to find I was on my own. "Eric?" I trotted up a set of stairs to find him, sat on a step rubbing his head.

"You ok?" I asked, quite concerned. Eric shouldn't be falling over.

"I'm fine. However my ego is quite bruised."

"Doesn't look like it's just your ego," I smiled at him, checking his head and he returned in kind, "Come on. Want me to hold your hand?"

He grinned, stood and scooped my ass up in his arms in one swift movement. We were at the bottom before I could blink. Setting me on my own feet, I actually felt a little queasy from the speed.

"Whoa," I steadied myself on Eric's arm.

"Maybe I should hold your hand," he smirked. I thumped him and he laughed.

"Come on. We've got to get something for you lot to wear for this party thing."

"The masquerade ball, you mean," he said, opening the door for me.

"Yeah," I replied, "Though why I've got to go to her stupid party now as well I don't know."

"Think of it as camouflage," Eric replied as we slipped into the back seats of the black Mercedes waiting for us at the curb, "It can be quite fun. You don't know who is behind the mask."

Hmm, what fun…


	7. Lady In Red

**7. Lady In Red**

The weather in England was eternally a topic for discussion, for precisely the reason that it did everything you didn't want it to do. Tonight, it was raining, profusely, again. So, thanks to an impressive oversized black umbrella, my masquerade outfit remained, relatively, dry. I wore the red dress I'd purchased and the heels, which I was now regretting as they were pinching my feet something fierce. I shuffled from foot to foot, attempting to find release, as we stood on the damp kerbside awaiting the limousine, which Sheriff Cambridge insisted upon sending for us. I'd had my doubts and made this clear to Eric as he was dressing for the evening, but he'd told me I should just play along, like a good little human would. I'd nodded and not said anymore, because I couldn't be bothered with it, my mind bustling enough with a variety of thoughts and concerns. The dream I'd had of Bill whilst I slept beside Eric, hadn't exactly helped matters.

Eventually the car pulled up in the street and out sprung a small man in a suit and drivers hat to hold open the door. I glanced up at Eric, who was looking good enough to eat in his tuxedo. In fact, just looking at him was making me wonder if I could convince him to allow me not to meet this Sheriff if I took him back to the room for a serious session. Before I got the chance to ask, he held out my mask.

"Time to put this on," he said, sweeping a curl of hair from my face. I rolled my eyes but obligingly turned around and he tied on the gem encrusted eye mask. It was a beautiful piece of artwork, red lace twirled across sixty percent of the fabric whilst the remaining part, cut on the diagonal, was covered in tiny scarlet jewels that caught the light. Eric had picked it out for me, saying that there was one which matched that would be perfect for him. His was black though and less sparkly, and only succeeded in framing his beautiful eyes, making them all the more soul shattering when he deigned to look at me in that way. His mask rose higher on the forehead than mine, the masculine version.

Irina and James accompanied us into the back of the limousine. James wore a suit similar to Eric, only he didn't carry it quite the way Eric did. Irina wore a very elegant, though very revealing black dress, which cut to a point down between her knees on both her front and her back. The two pieces of material were joined up her sides only with straps, the neckline cut on the bias. And whilst Irina was definitely revealing more of herself than I was, I somehow felt more exposed and was beginning to think, after seeing the looks on both vampires faces when they'd caught glimpse of me in a bare necked dress the colour of the thing they needed most to survive, that it was indeed a bad choice.

We travelled in silence, my company all too aware of the fact I really didn't want to go to our destination nor to discuss it. I hadn't actually heard Irina speak yet. When Bill had introduced us she'd simply smiled and shook my hand. I caught her eyeing me cautiously now and again as we drove to a warehouse way out of the centre of the city.

On our arrival, the little man opened the door for us again and we were welcomed to the party with no large gestures, nor vampire committee, or surprise attack. Two beefy security guards manned the entrance, but they didn't have to check with anyone, they already knew who we were. The door opened smoothly and we were greeted with an ambush on our hearing as deafeningly loud music pumped out of the building.

Eric took my hand and I squeezed it securely. The floor was filled with people. All dressed in evening wear, all wearing the masks, and all their outfits were very provocative. It looked like the party had been in full flow for quite a while. There were vampires feeding on various humans. Some humans were being fed on by several vampires as the same time, while many were just content to watch. I wasn't entirely sure I'd not walked in on a massive orgy, because that's what it felt like. Like I was being voyeuristic. The only trouble was I could hardly look away. The room was filled with fangs. My hand tightened around Eric's enough to make him comment.

"Hey," he said, "It's ok."

I found that incredibly hard to believe, considering I'd seen what he hadn't yet. A woman stood on the balcony above us, flanked by three on each side. She wasn't very tall. Her hair, a darker shade of blonde, was swept to one side in a long braid. Her mask was covered in multicoloured feathers, the only hint of shade on her. Her dress was like a wedding gown, only black, with a long sweeping train which was draped over her arm.

I gawked at her. She had obviously seen me. I stood out like a sore thumb, a stupid lady in red. Her hand raised and with a flick of her wrist she beckoned me, with the kind of invitation I could only imagine the consequences of. I gulped and involuntarily stepped backward. Eric tugged my arm, preventing me from running.

Lauren gestured to a set of metal stairs through the dancing and swaying crowd, which I reluctantly headed for, figuring I'd better get it over with.

The entourage were waiting for us as James, Irina, Eric and I reached the top.

"Evelyn, accept my thanks for your visit." Her voice was eerie, almost ethereal, but she was insincere in her words, that much I could tell from her voice alone.

"Um, cheers?" I struggled to articulate my actual feelings.

"Come." We followed Sheriff Cambridge to an office and her group of vampires all dressed in finery trailed behind, ensuring no stragglers.

"I don't mean to be rude Sheriff, but I don't understand why I'm here," I said once we'd sat down around a table. James and Irina stood to attention behind the seats Eric and I were perched in.

Lauren smiled, showing perfect teeth. Her skin seemed youthful, and were it not for the mask I would've been able to tell if we did indeed resemble each other.

"I wish to apologise to you in person, on my progeny's behalf. What he put you through seems excessive, bordering on sadistic." I opened my mouth to comment, but she continued. "I would also like for you to tell me why it was necessary to kill both Daniel and Stephan. I could sense when they met their true deaths, it was a great time between the two."

I faltered, perhaps not the best matter of course for such a question, but I hesitated none the less. "They tried to turn me against my will," I explained, simplifying what had actually happened.

"Hmm," she gazed, uninterested at her fingernails, "Were you another vampires' human at the time?" She glanced accusingly at Eric.

"I was not, no. But…"

"Then their conduct was merely a case of bad manners, don't you agree?" No I did not agree, she continued, "If you chose to take offense at that then I really don't see why you had to kill two of my youngest."

My anger flared with my nostrils, all common sense vacating the room. "With all due respect Sheriff Cambridge, you left them to fend for themselves very young, in a world where vampires are also targets, especially uneducated ones." Eric shifted uncomfortably in his seat, making me ill at ease.

Lauren looked upon me with puzzlement in her eyes, "I can see why they chose you. I suspect it was Daniel's idea initially."

"Why does it matter? I have come to see you as you requested. Is there anything else you need from me?"

"Evelyn, I have brought you here, back to your homeland incidentally, to prove to you that we are not all savages. Though from what I have recently discovered, you know that already." She glanced snidely at Eric beside me. And I wondered what else she had 'discovered' about me.

"Could their true deaths have been avoided?" she asked, abruptly.

I found myself at a loss for words, Eric stepped in. "Regretfully Sheriff, both appeared to have lost not only their way but also their minds. I believe Stephan had become desolate without his brother and had planned Evelyn's abduction with the intention of joining him."

She nodded, and she did look very like me, her hair fell over her shoulder, the way mine did, and her eyes glistening beneath the mask, were the exact same shade as mine, "They were very close, that's why I chose them initially. Though times have changed. The way we do things are different now, after the Great Revelation, a lot of things are…" she trailed off.

Eric's input had seemed to help smooth over the fact we'd killed her progenies. She seemed overly interested in their well being now that they were dead for my liking anyway, considering what Stephan had told me. I just had to ask.

"Forgive me Sheriff," I said, "But you didn't stay with them long. You released them. Why would you do that with vampires so young? Isn't a bond such as that meant to be eternal?"

I could feel Eric's gaze burning into my skull. Why did you not ask me these questions Evelyn? Why anger a vampire sheriff who was about to dismiss you?

_Why indeed?_ I thought as I saw the look of disgust Sheriff Lauren cast upon me.

She pursed her lips, "I extended this offer of an audience to you as a courtesy for misconduct on the behalf of my progenies. What I have or have not done with them in the past is none of your concern and I abhor the insinuation."

I shifted to the edge of my seat, agitated, "They sought to end my life, merely because you and I share a resemblance," I said, "Surely that gives me due cause to ask?"

"They sought to give you a gift Evelyn," she replied simply, gazing at her fingernails, "If you choose to see that as malevolence, then that is your delusion."

"Sheriff Cambridge that is a matter of opinion. Just because I may socialise with vampires doesn't mean I wish to be one, especially not upon the passing whim of some sociopath."

She raised her eyebrow and gazed quizzically at Eric, who I'm sure would scald me later for my conduct with a vampire of standing. I probably could've gotten away much more lightly that I was doing, but I felt like I was owed answers, and answers I was going to attempt to get.

"Most humans who socialise with our kind, do so for the thrill. A brush with danger, if you will. Something to bring light into their dull short lives," she spoke to me whilst still holding her gaze upon Eric, who was, honourably, staring back at her. "You seem at ease with us." Her intent turned to me, "Even now, surrounded by ancient vampires and babies anew, who could easily rip you limb from limb, your only anxiety is because of the questions you are asking and being asked. You do not fear us."

I chuckled at her arrogance, despite the fact she seemed oblivious to my aversion to fangs of late, and was about to reply when she continued.

"See," she said, "My point proven. And whilst Sheriff Northman is obviously here as your bodyguard, it is clear from the way you react to one another that you know each other intimately. Such relationships usually instil certain…trepidation in a human."

Eric and I exchanged a brief glance. His eyes told me I shouldn't have started down this route.

"It is unusual for vampire and human to interact in such a way," she sighed empathically, "Though in this day and age, who knows?" The Sheriff implied in that phrase that she was an old vampire, perhaps even older than Eric.

We fell silent for a brief while, before the Sheriff's voice, not entirely dissimilar to my own, broke the silence.

"I understand that you will be in England for a short while?"

"Yes, whilst we are here Evelyn has some business to attend to." Eric spoke before I got chance to.

Lauren nodded, "Then I shall be requesting your audience again. You have piqued my curiosity."

"Certainly Sheriff," Eric replied, "Will that be all?"

"Yes Sheriff Northman. You are dismissed. Though I suggest you keep an eye on this human you are attached to, I can guarantee that my boys will not be the only ones interested in her. Enjoy the party." Without a word more, we were gestured at with a flick of a wrist.

Eric stood, snatched my arm and placed a hand at the base of spine to direct me from the room. James and Irina followed swiftly behind. He guided me into the people, still in full sway of the party, and stopped to embrace me in the middle of the dance floor. James and Irina mimicked his actions a few feet away.

"Eric," I whispered, "I want to go."

He began swaying me with the music, some heavy rock I didn't recognise, "We will stay."

"Why?" I hissed under my breath at him, feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"We have nothing to hide," came his reply. Simple and clear, as if anyone listening may doubt it.

Eric spun me out on an arm and back to him again, closely.

"But we do have a lot to hide, Eric," I pointed out.

He whispered under his breath, if he were to have one, "Perhaps Evie, considering we are in a room full of vampires with exceptional hearing, we should discuss certain topics elsewhere."

My mouth clamped shut. My brain eventually processing that as a good idea. A room full of vampires, all with fangs.

Eric spun us around and I had to put my trust in him. This was his playing field and one I could barely comprehend let alone take an active role in. Occasionally I saw him nod at Irina, an unspoken understanding that this was what they had to do. James was enjoying his work of the evening, attempting to dance, though his size made it impossible for him to seem anything but clumsy.

"Want a drink?" Eric asked, after a little while. I nodded my reply, thankful to be ceasing the dancing and we moved from the dance floor across to the free bar. Eric ordered me a Boston Sour. "Try it," he said, "You'll like it."

I raised a quizzical eyebrow at him, but sipped away at it quite happily while he ordered himself a bottle of blood. I didn't recognise the brand, but it wasn't Tru Blood. I perched myself up on a stool, trying to avoid sights of humans being fed on, while Eric leant against the bar, pulling faces each time he drank the blood.

"Nice?" I smirked, after he pulled a face for the tenth time.

"Hmm," he replied sardonically, "Delicious."

I laughed at his sarcasm and he placed a hand on my knee, "Can we go yet?" I asked.

"No," he replied and cocked his head to the side slightly. Lauren's henchmen were quite openly staring at us, not even attempting to divert their gaze as I looked directly at them.

"What are they doing?"

"Watching you," Eric replied.

"Why?"

"Just try to relax."

"Relax?" I answered, "I couldn't be more uncomfortable! It's like a bloody orgy in here."

"If we stay long enough, you'll see literally that," he replied, and my head snapped to him. He wasn't joking, not even in the slightest. I took a drink of my Boston Sour and noticed what he'd meant. The dancing was becoming more…Patrick Swayze-esque, except with fangs, which made it all the more dirty and deadly. The vivid enamel jumped out everywhere, like bright white droplets in the dark sea of people. I focused my gaze on James and Irina grinding on each other to an Aerosmith song, and one I approved of. As I watched them, a small group of humans approached the bar to my left and I couldn't help overhearing their conversation.

"Fucking vampires," said one woman, dressed in white with a white satin mask. "Did we get what we came for?" she turned to her tuxedo dressed friend.

"No," he answered angrily.

"Sure we did," said a smaller girl, tilting her head in my direction. She wore a cat-suit, black and jewelled. Her pussy cat mask, fittingly, looked like she'd borrowed it from her Halloween costume. All three turned to stare at me.

"Erm, excuse me?" I said, catching the cat girl's gaze, "Can I help?" I felt Eric's hand on my knee tighten.

"You're not fooling anyone," said the white dressed woman. "Hiding in plain sight? We can find you just the same."

"What?" I slipped down from the chair, the remainder of my drink poised and ready to throw in someone's face.

"Dressed like vampire bait," cat girl looked me up and down, "We know what you're doing."

I felt Eric behind me, standing to attention, and caught a glimpse of James and Irina coming to see what was happening from the corner of my eye.

"I don't know what you mean," I replied through clenched teeth.

"Ladies," said the man, touching their backs, "Another time, another place." The three cast glances between one another, a silent understanding passing between them, which we were not privy to.

"Fine, but know this," she said to me directly, "You can't scare us, we'll get you when you least expect it."

They turned and disappeared into the crowd and were it not for Eric's hand now gripping my wrist I would've gone after them.

"What the hell was that?" asked James.

"I don't know," I replied.

"They seemed pretty hostile," James commented.

"I knew I shouldn't have worn this dress."


	8. Crazy, Crazy Nights

**8. Crazy Crazy Nights**

A stylist by any other name could've dressed me like this. She'd obviously been briefed to make me look like a typical vampire. I was dressed head to toe in black, leather trousers that felt like they'd been painted on and a corset that pushed my bust up under my chin. I was wearing big chunky biker boots, the only part of my outfit that I actually felt comfortable in. I'd gotten a bright red manicure and my hair had been fluffed and backcombed and had extensions put in and was rippling in waves down my back. She had paled out my skin with powder and my eyes had been blackened with smoky eye shadow and liner. My lips were cerise. The whole look had been topped off with a floor length black jacket. I looked like a cross between Olivia Newton-John and Blade.

I'd refused to take the car to the meeting with the stylist, who had, conveniently, agreed to meet me a few streets from the hotel in a bizarre, overdressed studio filled with varying array of 'vampire' outfits. James hadn't asked me why I'd wanted to walk, and as we walked back to the Radisson, I began to regret my decision. This time, not because of the weather, which was relatively amiable today, but because of the looks and hushed whispers I was on the receiving end of.

I had chosen to walk because I needed to get some air. Ever since Lauren's Masquerade Ball I hadn't had a minute to myself, the weekend days had been spent within a stones throw of James and each night I'd been under the watchful eye of Irina, whilst Eric remained close enough to me that he could've been living in my pocket. I'd only just been allowed to visit the bathroom alone, but I hadn't realised that I would have to stay in the clothes they put me in until I'd been to the book signing tonight at a niche bookstore. At least it wasn't hot like it was in Louisiana right now.

James accompanied me up to mine and Eric's suite when we arrived at the hotel. He did the usual room sweep, for what I don't know, as I ditched the jacket, and then he dismissed himself. When he found time to sleep I'll never know. Once he'd gone I grabbed my mobile from the side table, plonked down on the couch and punched in the number for my Dad.

He answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Dad, it's Evie."

"Well hello sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm good Dad. You?"

"Oh you know, same old," he replied, "Congratulations, by the way. Your mother is revelling in your fifteen minutes."

I chuckled, "She's not mad then?"

"No, so long as you're ok, she's not at all bothered with the company you keep," he said, adding, "When it suits."

"Well, that's good news. I was kinda hoping to visit while I was here. Only I'm travelling with some vampires. Mum be ok with that?"

I heard him smile, "She'll have to be. Will you be staying or will it be a flying visit?"

"It'll have to be a flying one I'm afraid," I replied, "We're headed down to London day after tomorrow."

"Very fancy."

"Ha, not really," I laughed, "Only a couple more signings and a radio piece."

"Ok then dear. I'll see you in a couple of days. Bye."

"Dad?" I wanted to catch him before he hung up on me, "There's just one thing."

"Yes, Evie?"

"The press, they're making out that… I'm a vampire."

"Oh?" "I'm not, don't worry."

"Oh I wasn't Evelyn, I'm sure you'd let us know if…anything happened to you. Is that all dear?" Dad was Dad, and he took everything in his stride. I smiled, the prospect of seeing him after so long filling me with happiness.

"Um, no. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Evie."

"Bye Dad."

I chucked the phone on the day chair across the glass coffee table and leant back into the cushions, noticing how awesome this corset made my boobs look at this angle. Maybe I should keep it for more personal occasions, although I'd not been having many of those of late. I pulled my legs up onto the couch and turned on the television. I let out a sigh of relief, expelling the stress and tension this visit back home had been brewing. Gradually I drifted off into sleep.

I awoke to Eric's face watching me intently. I yawned and smiled at him. He'd been respecting my boundaries, by not trying to seduce me at all. Whilst I'd greatly appreciated this at first, the more time I spent with him, the harder I was finding it to resist him. Right now, I'd woken up horny.

"Evie," he cocked his head to one side and told me flirtatiously, "You look stunning."

I grinned at him and grabbed his shirt, "You want to peel them off?" I pulled him to lie on top of me. The comfortable pressure of his weight on me, doing something amazing.

"Evelyn, we don't have time," he said, shocking me with his sensibilities.

"Oh I think we do," I replied, my intentions set. "You want to peel my pants of me," I repeated sternly.

He smirked, playing along, "I do." His fingers searched for the waistband between us.

"You want to pull them down and do me quick."

A rumble emanated from deep within his chest and his eyes darkened, "Yes," he growled.

We paused slightly, but in my next heartbeat, my hands raced for his belt. He followed swiftly, yanking the leather pants over my hips. As I pulled down his zipper, he flipped me over abruptly so I was on my hands and knees.

His hands gripped my hips and he sunk himself excruciatingly slowly into me. I was wet and ready for him but his slowness was appreciated as I stretched to accommodate him. When he'd reached his hilt he gasped and moaned, pulled out quickly and slammed his hips to mine.

"Oh," I groaned, biting my lip and dropping my shoulders to the couch.

"Evie?" he growled shallowly in concern. I nodded my head and he began his rhythm. I couldn't hold my noises between my lips and I moaned more loudly than I ever remember doing before.

His speed increased and I came amidst his thrusts. The sensation of my muscles fluttering around him, made all the more intense with his pounding. A few more lightening fast movements later, Eric detonated within me and collapsed. We lay a few minutes before I rolled off the couch and stood to squeeze myself back into the leather pants.

Eric shifted and sat with his belt unbuckled and his fly unzipped, gazing at me. His lips sealed together.

A rap on the door announced James and Irina's untimely arrival and as Eric leant back and zipped up his pants James let himself and Irina in. Irina eyed me from the doorway, before striding to the mini bar and grabbing a Tru Blood.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but we've gotta get going," James said with a slight blush to his cheeks, giving me the impression they may have opened the door before they'd knocked.

"Yeah, ok. Think we're ready," I replied, glancing at Eric the exact same moment he chose to snick his fangs back in. I hid a gasp. How close had he been to sinking them into me? I couldn't think about it.

James distracted me, "Maybe you should, err, straighten up first Evie."

"Okay," I nodded at him and headed to the bathroom, catching a glimpse of my hair in the reflection of the darkened window as I went. I had indeed, become scathed by my sleep and my brief affair, so yes, I did need to sort it out. My make-up had had a miraculous escape, thankfully.

"Here let me," Irina's voice, thick with her Russian accent, followed me into the bathroom. She strode in behind me and the lyrical movement of her long legs caught my eye in the mirror, making me wonder if she'd ever been a dancer. She placed her Tru Blood on the side, before picking up the brush, and began to lightly de-fuzz my hair.

"Um, thanks," I said, awkwardly, holding still for her. She'd taken me by surprise.

"He does care for you," she replied to a question I hadn't asked a few moments later.

"Excuse me?"

"The way he looks at you. I can tell. You love him also," she answered bluntly. However old she was, she'd still managed to retain her accent.

I didn't know how to reply to that, so I just said, "Oh."

She smiled, sort of, at me in the mirror, and fluffed my hair with her fingers, "There. You are ready." Irina took her bottle and left without waiting for any thanks. Leaving me staring at someone I didn't recognise in the mirror. All I needed now were the true telltale vampire sign…fangs.

"Hmm, maybe not…" I shook my head at myself in the mirror, turned on my heel and joined my three escorts in the livings area.

There was a huge queue of people standing outside the entrance to the niche bookstore, as the Mercedes pulled up on the kerb. A few seconds after we arrived a bookish looking girl, clutching a clipboard, greeted us to escort us to the side entrance. We vacated the vehicle and James, who had been driving, handed the keys to a suspicious looking valet. He seemed shifty and nervous, switching irritably from one foot to another. He snatched the keys from James' hand and jumped in the car. I didn't have time to over think his peculiar behaviour as Jenny guided us to the side of the building and introduced herself.

"I'm Maggie's assistant, Jenny," she held out her hand for me to shake. I obliged, "You must be Evelyn."

I smiled, "Yes, nice to meet you Jenny."

"Oh no, I'm such a fan. I've always read your scripts before but this one, this one is very special," she pushed the spectacles that were far too big for her face back up her nose and tucked a strand of mousey brown hair behind her ear, where I noticed she kept a pencil.

"Oh well, thank you."

"I have to confess," she whispered, glancing apprehensively at Irina, standing tall beside me, "I sort of have a morbid fascination with vampires too."

I couldn't help raise my brow in surprise. Was that what everyone thought of me? Was I nothing more than a fangbanging groupie? "Um, yeah. You know I'm not one, don't you?" I posed, making her shift uncomfortably on her feet.

She laughed abruptly, "Everyone thinks you are. Though I do think that you all look very good, very realistic, the stylist must've done her best work with you all." She smiled widely, nervously shifting the glasses on the bridge of her nose again. "Come, this way."

I followed after the small British girl, who couldn't be much more than twenty one, though she wore a cardigan, blouse and ill fitting blue jeans, which made her look much older from behind.

Once inside the bookstore, Jenny directed me to sit at a table in the centre of the store. To my left was a pile of my book. I picked up one, and looked it over.

"Oh, that's right," Jenny exclaimed, "You haven't seen a copy yet have you. Maggie said you'd taken some holiday. But what an odd time to do that, when your book is going to print!"

I smiled, tight lipped at her and she gasped, handed me a Sharpie and scuttled off. I returned to inspecting the paperback, while my entourage positioned themselves strategically around the shop. James and Irina flanked the entrances, whilst Eric wearily grabbed a chair and pulled it beside me. He flopped down in it loudly, making me look at him.

"What's up?" I asked, as he leant back in the chair. He shrugged in reply. I shook my head and placed the book back on the pile. I suppose whilst I'd been 'away' they'd rushed the printing. I knew that it was ready to go from my point of view, but that they'd made this many did surprise me.

I un-lidded my pen and the front doors were opened.

About an hour and a half later, the queue had diminished considerably and there were few left to greet. I'd signed people's copies, smiled and chatted with avid fans of the book, sold more paperbacks from the store and posed with people for pictures. Several of them assumed I would not be photogenic enough to remain in the image, but once I assured them I was pretty certain that this wasn't the case, they happily snapped away.

I'd lost count the number of times I'd been asked to show my fangs. I'd declined on every occasion, much to everyone's disappointment but they'd paid the money and bought a copy all the same. Maybe this propaganda was working after all.

There were about twelve people left in line when a gentleman, dressed in a nicely tailored suit with a girl on his arm that was half his age and looked like she could've walked straight out of the Playboy mansion, approached the table.

"Good evening," he said, incredibly well spoken.

"Hello," I smiled taking the book he held in an outstretched hand from him.

I opened the cover and began to autograph my name when he spoke, "Is this gentleman your lover?" asked the man.

I looked up to find his face was deadly serious, "Excuse me?"

"Him, there?" he nodded towards Eric, who, as I turned to look, leaned forward in his seat. He seemed distant though, like he'd been off somewhere else. His skin was especially pale tonight, but he made the effort to smirk at me.

"Um…"

"If you are interested," interrupted the man, "Here is my business card."

"Interested in what?" I replied, turning the card over in my hand.

"In having some fun together," giggled the girl on his arm.

Eric leaned forward and took the card from me, "I'm sure we'll be in touch," he replied, winking at the girl, who blushed.

"Very good then," said the suited man, "We'll look forward to your call." He gestured toward the book and I quickly scribbled my name and handed it back to him. As he took it from me he caught my eye and winked at me, as Eric had done with his friend. I smiled politely and the pair went off on their way.

I glanced back at Eric, who slipped the card into his jeans pocket and returned to relaxing in the chair.

Not long after the queue had diminished, the bookstore owners were locking up and Jenny was escorting us back outside. The rain was literally pouring down like it was monsoon season. It fell heavy, in sheets and was running down either side of the street outside the bookstore. The Mercedes was waiting for us as Jenny opened the side door.

We all simultaneously made a rapid dash for the car, the vampires winning obviously. Eric grabbed the keys from a different valet to the one who had parked it, and jumped in the driving seat. The rest of us slipped in to whichever seat was free.

The thunder rumbled ominously through the night sky as we drove. The roads were pretty quiet, save for the odd truck heading for the city centre. After ten minutes of driving in silence, Eric spoke hastily in Russian to Irina. She replied in kind and sat up in her seat behind him. Both alert and on edge. I glanced behind me to look at James, who was also bolt upright and attentive, understanding what they were saying.

I didn't have chance to ponder what they may have discussed as suddenly a loud boom rippled through the air in the Mercedes. Eric swore in his native language and Irina grunted. Suddenly I was aware of vivid red blood pouring from the side of Eric's head. The windscreen glass crackled, with a crunch, marbling the view ahead.

"Eric!" I reached out and pressed my hand hard to his temple, trying to stem the flow, "What the fuck?"

The car swerved violently, aquaplaning on the water-covered road as Eric struggled to control it. Behind me, James was muttering to himself, clutching Irina's chest mere millimetres above her heart.

"Brake!" I screamed, thinking I made out something through the shattered windscreen. Eric slammed his foot to the floor with no effect. He looked at me, catching my gaze and everything slowed down as I saw it happen.

With the footbrakes inoperable, his left hand moved from the wheel to the handbrake and yanked it on. The car began to spin and I was tossed hard into my seat. I tried to grip the door handle but my blood smeared hand slipped off, covering it in red streaks. Eric turned the wheel and the force propelled me forward as the car began to move in the opposite direction. Eventually time sped up again and the car came to an abrupt stop in the darkness. Breathless, I managed to check myself over for injuries, quickly finding myself unharmed, though I was pretty sure I'd have a few bruises tomorrow.

Eric was panting beside me, holding his head, which was still bleeding profusely. _Surely that should've started healing by now_, I thought. He blinked bleakly at me.

I scrambled for the seatbelt clip and knelt up on the seat. James had his fingers buried in Irina's chest, whose face was twisted and contorted in pain, digging out the smoking bullet which had scraped Eric and embedded itself in her.

Content we were all ok for a second, I took a moment to breathe. Sitting back down, I glimpsed a figure approaching the car through the windscreen. The figure outlined as if they were a cat. It had points on either side of its head and a tail swung below its hips. It jumped up onto the bonnet of the car with a loud thud, heavy booted feet hitting the bonnet. The figure paused, stretching out its arms in a peculiar fashion. Looking at me, the figure's head cocked to one side, before turning to face Eric. My mind barely had time to process the events as my eyes saw them. But I lunged toward Eric, covering him with my body.

The arrow pierced my jacket and shot through the flesh of my upper arm, scraping the bone, to embed itself in Eric's chest, mere inches from his heart.

"Mother fucker!" I screamed, the pain registering in a moment of delirium.

Irina's car door almost flew off its hinges as she soared out of the Mercedes and after our assailants. Obviously she was feeling better.

"Evie?! Eric!?" James' voice, panicked, matched the look on his face as he saw me draped over Eric. He shuffled out of the back seat and yanked open the drivers side door.

Eric moved and grunted beneath me, his arms rising to move me off him.

"No!" I exclaimed loudly. His eyes darted to mine, concerned for the bolt of fear which surged through me as I shouted at him. "It's gone through me! Don't fucking move!"

Eric smiled lop-sided, and I didn't have time to wonder why. Sudden pressure was put on the wooden shaft through my arm, as James snapped off the fletching and Eric gripped the shaft between our bodies. He pulled, dragging out the head from his chest and James guided me back as he did.

"Oh fuck," I couldn't help swearing when I twigged what they had planned. The arrow, sans the feathers, was only through my arm now. I winced, looking away, crumpling up my nose and gritting my teeth. Eric yanked the whole thing through my arm and tossed it out of the door.

"OK?" he asked, weakly. I nodded in reply. "That was a close one," he laughed. His face hid the disquiet, but I could read it in his eyes. I slumped back into the passenger seat, clutching my arm.

Now, I could see James standing a few feet from the bonnet of the Mercedes, looking hopefully in the direction in which Irina had vanished. After a few minutes of heart wrenching worry for him, Irina zipped to a stop in front of him. Her face was drenched in blood, and her jacket was ruined. She licked her lips, standing before her lover like she was the cat that got the cream, like she was the lioness that had made the kill.

She took James' hand, affectionately, and kissed it lightly before striding over to Eric.

"How many?" he asked sternly, shifting up in his seat. Such a simple movement, but it seemed to strain him. His head wound still hadn't healed, infact as I gazed at it I swear I could almost see some bone of his skull missing. Something was very wrong with him, and it might end up killing us all if I let him dismiss it again.

"Three," Irina replied, crouching beside him.

"Taken care of?"

"All of them."

"Good," Eric gripped the roof of the car and hauled himself outside, "Campbell. You drive."

James nodded and jumped in beside me, while the two vampires climbed in the back. I covered my head as James kicked out the windscreen.

Definitely won't get the deposit back on this rental now.


	9. Saving Me

**9. Saving Me**

My hotel suite was now like the Triage department at the Royal Infirmary. I was being tended to by James who had apparently served in the US Marines, which in retrospect would explain a lot about him. He deftly used a first-aid kit that the receptionist at the desk in the lobby had given us as we'd trawled in, to patch up my injured arm, which was hurting like hell.

Whilst James and I had escaped with minor injuries, Eric, who should've been the most adept at recovering from his injuries, was struggling. Irina sat beside him, across from us, aware of something I wasn't. She knew what was wrong with him. He'd not offered and I'd not asked for his blood to heal my wound, nor vice-versa, which made me begin to think that the issue lay within the blood.

"There, all done," James said, wrapping my arm in a bandage. I smiled my thanks at him as he stood. "Right," he added, "We're gonna go back to our room. Let things digest a while. I think we could all do with a break." He held out his hand for Irina, who glanced apprehensively at Eric, before rising to take James' hand.

"Okay," I replied, "See you tomorrow." I stood and hugged him tightly, taking him by surprise. I surprised myself a little too. We'd all had a near miss tonight, and as I saw Eric staring a hole in my head the size of the one in his, I realised some were closer than others.

I saw them out of our suite before I locked the door behind them and padded into the bedroom to retrieve some clothes that were I was more comfortable in. I gingerly unlaced the corset with my uninjured arm and squeezed myself out of the pants, placing them carefully on the nightstand for future Vampire costume events. Pulling out my huge oversized tee I tugged it on, wincing as the movement dragged against the bandage. I slipped into a comfortable pair of panties and grabbed the robe from the wardrobe, letting it hang from my shoulders.

Returning to the living area, I found Eric hadn't moved. He remained slouched in the couch and barley even blinked an eye when I leant against the wall, staring at him.

"I should call Bill," I said quietly.

Eric glared at me, "Why would you do that?" he snapped.

"He could help," I replied, a little taken back by his terseness. Eric ignored me and looked away. I walked over and sat beside him on the couch, "Eric, please. You're obviously not well. If not Bill, then let me call Pam."

"No," he interrupted as I mentioned his progeny, "I do not want her to see me like this."

"Like what, Eric? You're not telling me what's wrong."

He shook his head, avoiding eye contact.

I gently touched his head wound, which still hadn't healed, though had stopped bleeding. "This shouldn't be here now, but it is."

Eric audaciously rolled his head into my hand, my fingers squelching as they entered the damaged flesh. I pulled away instinctively, appalling myself with my reaction, though a little repulsed.

"You need my blood?" I asked, though it was more of a statement.

"No, you can't."

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter, I'll have to."

"No," he replied firmly.

"Why not?"

"Ican't," he answered vaguely.

I sighed, "You're not that weak, that you can't drop fang."

Eric agreed with a nod, "No but I can't bite you," he said, his eyes cast downward, "It'll make you a carrier."

"A carrier? Of what?"

"Hepatitis D." I frowned at him, puzzled. "A virus," he mumbled.

"Will it kill you?" I asked, trying not to overreact though my voice was a little high, defying me with its concern.

"Not on its own."

I considered that for a minute. "But if someone, say, shoots you in the head, you could die?" I could've imagined it, but I was pretty sure I saw a glimmer of a smile. "It makes you vulnerable to attack?"

Eric nodded his assent.

"So you can't feed from me until you're better or you'll give it to me?"

"Something like that," he mumbled.

A little party popper went off in my head, scattering its tissue-like threads. I bounced up and headed for the mini bar.

"Bottled blood won't help," he replied bleakly.

Shaking me head, I rummaged through the drawer and seized what I was looking for. I turned to face him, "That's not what I was getting."

I held out my hand, showing him the corkscrew I had picked up, "This way you don't have to bite me and you can have my blood anyway. Two birds, one stone." I smiled, walking to stand in front of him.

"Evie," Eric pushed himself up as I prepared to cut my arm.

Eric's hand gripped mine, "You don't have to."

"Don't be so stupid," I replied, pulling my hand from his grasp. With all my might, I brought the sharp end of the corkscrew down across my skin, leaving a rough deep cut. The blood quickly began to flow. Eric's fangs flared out instantly, and my heartbeat faltered as my stomach dropped. He snatched my arm, jerking my shoulder, reminding me of the injury I had there, and held it firmly above his open mouth. My blood dripped onto his tongue and he lapped it up eagerly. I focused on his head wound, the reason I had cut myself. Miraculously, before my eyes, I saw the flesh begin to knit itself together. The movement crawled across the gap, filling in as it travelled, until finally, the only sign of injury that was left, was the dried blood on his temple. I touched his tee where the arrow had penetrated, moving the rip to inspect his skin. It was perfect, as if nothing had ever touched it.

Eric squeezed my forearm in his hand and murmured, licking his lips, "Evie, I can't give you my blood to heal."

I moved my arm from his grasp, "I know that," I replied, picking up the first aid box that James had left on the coffee table.

"Let me," Eric's hand took the box and pulled out a dressing and another bandage, which he gently applied. "Thank you," he spoke quietly.

"You're welcome," I replied, pulling the sleeve of the robe back down.

Eric held my chin, catching my gaze, "No, thank you for saving me."

I smiled widely at him, "You would've done the same for me."

_Except he didn't, Pam did._ I shrugged off the niggling thought as quickly as it had come.

Eric stood and made his way to the bedroom, leaning in the doorway, he held out his hand, "Care to finish what we started earlier?"

I stared at him. His head covered in blood, a drop of my own trickling from the corner of his upturned lips. He leant close to the frame, looking at me with heavy lidded eyes.

"Eric, you're not in any state to…"

"Nonsense." He reached me before his voice did. Standing millimetres away, I gasped involuntarily and his hand cupped my face. An index finger tracing my lips delicately, as if they might tear if he touched them any harder. He leant his forehead against mine, his hands finding my shoulders beneath the robe, gently pushing it to the floor.

"You seem to be feeling better." I moved my hands onto his hips. To narrow the gap, I pulled him to me. I could feel hardness straining the fabric against my belly.

As I rested my head against his chest, I could feel the rumble of his tone as he spoke, "A little," he lifted my chin gently, "It's your blood. Always gets me in the mood."

I cocked my head and smirked, "Is that right?"

"Sure is."

Eric captured my lips brutally, pressing into me like his life depended on it. I stumbled backward, and Eric came with me. The mini bar stopped our steps, my ass hitting the fridge making the little bottles of alcohol rattle on their shelves. A small gasp escaped my lips and I pulled away from him to check we'd not broken any.

"Forget it," Eric drew me back to him, staring into my soul with the gaze he cast on me. I stared back and grinned.

His hands gripped my hips and lifted me up onto the counter. He knelt between my legs holding my thighs apart.

"Eric…" I said uneasily, hearing the ominous snap, and he glanced up at me, fangs now present. He inhaled slowly, holding my gaze, before savagely ripping off my panties. My own breathing hastened, but although the sight of his fangs terrified me, a sudden rush of warmth flooded to my thighs. It was as if he knew a very glimpse of them could heighten my libido.

I moaned deeply before his tongue had even touched my newly waxed mound. Eric began to work his magic, his tongue flicking at my clit with the kind of precision only reserved for machines. I ran my fingers through his hair, and let my head fall backward. His hand squeezed my thigh as a finger pushed inside me. The pressure was exquisite. Gradually he added another and then another, working me higher and higher until I began to peak.

He abruptly withdrew and unzipped his pants at break-neck speed. I began to protest but he impaled me seconds later, slamming into me, making the bottles rattle again.

"We're gonna have to pay for those if we break them all," I breathed, draping my arms around his neck.

Eric nibbled at my chin, "Sounds like a challenge to me." He grinned broadly, slid out and pounded his hips upward, lifting me from the counter.

"Ah, Eric, fuck." I groaned. His lips found that sweet spot on my neck sending ripples of pleasure throughout my body. My eyes rolled back into my head and I could no longer control the noises I was making. Every upward thrust he made, I tried to meet him with a gravity aided hump of my own. I moaned noises of delight into his mouth when he finally kissed me again. His tongue running over my teeth and wrestling its control over my lips. His hands held me by the waist, lifted me, still impaled on his cock, into the bedroom.

With an earthy rumble in his chest he flung me onto the bed. The way he stood, chest heaving with adrenaline, staring at me with piercing eyes, made my breath catch in my throat. He was like a panther stalking his prey. He stared me down and I couldn't hold his gaze.

"Take off your shirt," he commanded. His authoritative voice sending shivers down my spine.

I did as I was told, leaving myself naked on the big bed. He mimicked me, removing the ruined, torn and bloody tee he'd worn tonight. As he moved his arms, I could see the muscles flexing beneath his chalky white skin that hadn't seen sunlight for a thousand years. The time was hard to comprehend, that his body had stood the test of time for so long seemed like magic to me. He tossed the garment to one side and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Touch yourself," he ordered, unbuckling his belt.

"What? No!" I shook off the demand with a laugh and coyly touched my knees together, wrapping my arms around them, "Come here."

"No," he replied sternly, dropping his pants to the floor, "I want you to come over and over and over again tonight. Do what I say."

I looked him up and down. His body was telling me he wasn't joking, not in the slightest. His chest was puffed out proudly. His arms by his side held shape and form, ready to pounce on me. He held his chin up, looking down the bridge of his nose at me. It contrasted in leaps and bounds to my little self, sitting shyly covering my assets on the bed.

"Evie." The little nudge that was the sound of my name, uttered in such a sexual tone, was enough to melt my core. I felt my pulse race, the throb of it in my ears as I boldly lay back on the bed and spread my legs for him. I touched my breasts first, holding them in my hands and massaging them.

"Show me what you do when you think of me."

I closed my eyes and pictured him watching me like this. The illicitness of the act sending the excitement directly to my centre. My right hand travelled down my torso, skimming my skin lightly and rested on the crest of my mound. I sought out my clit and rolled it between my fingers, unable to hold back I moaned roughly through clenched teeth.

"Slip a finger inside," Eric's voice was next to my ear. I rolled my head and made eye contact with him. He held my gaze as I slipped my middle finger inside my dripping sex.

Eric stroked my hair with one hand while the other joined mine between my thighs. Cupping his hand over my sex, he slid a finger inside to join mine. I took a sharp intake of breath at the sensation of fullness. Slowly Eric moved his finger in a circle deep within me, moving mine with him. Our eyes never breaking contact.

I couldn't keep my hips still, they moved in accordance of their own. They gyrated on our fingers and managed to help coax out an earth shattering orgasm from my nerves. My toes curled, and my body tensed as I shook with the force of the climax. A welcome shiver washed over me and I smiled contentedly at him.

At some point Eric had removed his hand and was now coaxing me up onto my knees by kissing me. His lips smashed into mine, full with his desire. He pressed his full nakedness against me and I reached between us to grasp his cock. His hands wrapped in my hair and I pulled away from his kiss, grinning at him.

Lowering my mouth to the head I began to return the favour he'd done for me earlier. I sucked him eagerly, and pumped him with my hand. The weighty pressure of his hands on my head spurred me on, as did the sounds emanating from him. My tongue licked him up and down, tracing throbbing veins along the length of him. I felt him begin to tense. His thighs tightened and an overwhelming feeling of triumph began to invade my being when Eric pulled me away by my hair.

"Hey!" I protested, "I didn't finish."

Eric grinned broadly, "Oh we're not nearly done."


	10. Blame It On The Blood

**10. Blame it on the Blood**

"You're not needed!"

I awoke with a start. Someone was shouting. I rolled over entangling myself further in the covers. Fighting with them, I eventually managed to free myself. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I grabbed my phone from the nightstand, finding out the time. It was nearly 7 PM. I'd slept the whole day away.

After my 'so long I'd lost count of how many hours' session with Eric the previous night, I'd taken some of the sleeping tablets I'd had when I was staying at Bill's in Bon Temps. God knows why I'd brought them with me to England…just in case, I guess. Once Eric had drifted off into his vampire daytime slumber, I found I couldn't rest, even though Eric had tired me out beyond anything I could remember, I was still wide awake. We'd spent the entire night entwined around one another and while I had my doubts he should be engaging in such a sex marathon, he seemed more than capable. Though when he finally seemed sated in the early hours of this morning, he'd pretty much collapsed into bed. I lay next to him for a while, trying to sleep, but I was restless.

In the end, I'd washed and brushed out my bed-head of hair, checked my bandages were still in place and looked into Hep D on the internet. I discovered very little, other than a reiteration of what Eric had told me. The virus was harmless to humans but would weaken vampires for several months, during which time they must try to keep out of harms way, or else meet the true death. I shut the laptop lid and gazed at Eric. The last thing he needed was to be protecting me. I'd considered calling Bill, then decided that would feel like I was betraying Eric and I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Rummaging though my bag for some painkillers, I'd come across the sleeping tablets and figured I was better off getting some sleep.

"Quite clearly I am," said a calm smooth voice, which I recognised immediately.

I shuffled as quietly as I could from the bed and slipped on a shirt from my case. I padded softly to the bedroom entrance and leant against the wall, listening to them carefully.

"Did she call you?" Eric hissed.

"No. James and Irina are under orders to report back to me each morning," Bill replied coolly, "Had you not been so concerned with your own interests instead of coming to the briefing before you all left, you would've known this."

I poked my head around the wall, catching a glimpse of a bare-chested Eric in just his jeans, as he snarled at Bill.

"Eric, there's a group of antagonists who are actively seeking out Sheriff Cambridge. They seek her true death."

"You let Evie come here knowing that?" Eric spat, "You've put her in danger."

Bill's stance altered, he shifted on his feet, seemingly offended, "No Eric, you put her in danger with Cambridge's progenies," he said, a hint of smugness in his voice, "Only she hasn't been harmed this time."

Eric scoffed, "Shows what you know, Your Highness. She was injured protecting me."

"Ah, yes," Bill said, "Protecting you… It seems she can't quite help herself in that respect."

"Bullshit," Eric snapped suddenly, "It's a pathetic trick Bill. I didn't even think you could sink that low."

I pulled a scowl. Out of the blue, they were talking about something I didn't know about and didn't understand.

Bill turned so I could just see his face and smirked, "Perhaps you should be more careful where you stick your fangs in future Sheriff."

"You did fucking know!" Eric snarled, his lips curling.

"Be careful Eric, though we are not in Louisiana, I am still your King."

"Fuck the hierarchy," he growled, snapping out his fangs. He lunged at Bill and caught him by the throat slamming him into the wall, close to where I was hiding, listening to them.

Bill laughed, "Really Eric, this display of prowess is quite unnecessary and in your state you should really be resting."

I heard Eric snarl once more and decided to make my appearance before they started down a road I couldn't stop with reasoning and a little sarcasm.

"Honestly, you'd think you two were children the way you're squabbling," I spoke flatly, so they'd both recognise the mocking in my voice. I walked by and went to sit on the couch in the centre of the room. I hitched up my legs and folded them under me. They both glared at me, seemingly unaware that I'd heard the bulk of their argument.

"Quit it with the foreplay and come sit down," I teased, though I was more than aware of their fangs. I tried not to look at them.

Eric's hand unwrapped reluctantly from Bill's throat and he came to sit, possessively, beside me. He placed his hand on my knee. I shrugged him off, self conscious of Bill's stoic gaze, as he sat across from me. His eyes seemed to rest on my legs, lewdly.

"So, James and Irina called you?" I said.

"Evelyn, your arm?" Bill noticed the bandages and leant forward. I rubbed them unintentionally.

"It's nothing," I shrugged.

"Eric?"

I raised my eyebrow at him, "He can't," I answered on Eric's behalf, I could feel the tentative anger simmering away in him beside me, "And I don't need his blood. Ibuprofen and whiskey will do just fine."

"Well, the offer is there Evelyn," Bill replied gallantly, proud he could offer me what Eric couldn't.

"Thank you Bill, but I'll be fine. Now what were you saying about Sheriff Cambridge. She's got people after her?"

He cocked his head slightly and looked me straight in the eye, "I'm afraid she has brought you here under false pre-tenses."

I raised my eyebrow, "Go on." Eric relaxed slightly beside me, shifting in his seat, seemingly pleased Bill had admitted fault.

"I fear that her progenies were part of her overall plan."

"How'd you mean?" I asked, a little perplexed, "She planned their deaths?"

"Not quite," Bill couldn't hold my gaze, instead his eyes seemed fixated on my bandage, perhaps he could smell the blood. "I suspect she tasked them with finding someone who resembled her."

"And they found me?"

"Yes," he replied, "Tracing your lineage, Evelyn, it seems she is your relation, on your mothers' side."

"Oh," I spoke, though I couldn't find any words to express what I meant. Hopefully they would understand that 'oh' meant a whole world of different things. Everything that had happened rushed through my head. Had they scouted me out? Had they followed me, before I came to the States? Was my book a complete and total lie?

"The Sheriff has been having trouble with this group of humans for some time now," Bill continued in explanation, but the information remained vague, as Eric scoffed and crossed his arms, "They mistook you for her at the Ball."

"Which is why we got ambushed," Eric added with a glower.

"I suspect that was her plan yes," Bill answered.

"But why? What has she done?" I asked.

"That I do not know, Evelyn. I have people looking into it as we speak"

Eric sat bolt upright and Bill stood to attention a split second before I heard a knock at the door. They relaxed seeing James enter, having opened the door with his key. Irina trailed slowly in behind him.

"Hey," James said, nodding at Bill, before turning to me, "Evelyn, you're not dressed?"

I suddenly became painfully aware of the fact I was barely clothed, "Umm, should I be?" I pulled my shirt further over my knees.

"Yeah, you have that signing at Williamson's in an hour," he answered accusingly.

"I do?"

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

I shrugged, "A lot's happened this week."

James nodded with a heavy smile, stealing a quick look at Irina standing over by the mini-bar. She leaned wearily against the wall, she seemed off her game. Not at all interested, which wasn't terribly out of the ordinary, but there was something different, she appeared to be struggling to even listen to the conversation, let alone do her bodyguard duties. Eric's phone beeped in his pocket, distracting me. He read the message, his facial expression altering drastically and then he stood, punching in a number on his cell and disappeared into the bedroom without explanation.

I stared after him, a flutter of worry bouncing across my forethought, but Bill distracted me with a hand on my shoulder.

"I shall accompany Evelyn tonight, James," he spoke calmly but with an air of authority in his tone, "You and Irina should take the evening off." He glanced at the Russian, who nodded gently in return. An unspoken understanding passed between them.

"Umm, as long as you're sure that's acceptable, Mr Compton," James seemed taken aback, surprised, "That would be great!" Bill nodded his assent. James smiled and scampered over to take Irina's hand, guiding her back to their room.

Bill's cool hand remained on my shoulder, showing no sign of movement which was making me feel a little uneasy. His proximity was exciting my senses. The remnants of his blood in me responded to his touch, making my heart flutter a little in its rhythm.

"Hmm," I coughed, "I'd best go get vamped up." Bill stepped back and allowed me to stand.

He tilted his head, "Vamped up?" he smirked.

I smiled back at him, "Don't ask."

As I headed for the bedroom to retrieve my costume, I walked into Eric, who was pulling on his black jacket ready to leave. He gripped my head in his hands and kissed my forehead. "I have an errand to run," he said with a happy grin, "You'll be ok with King Bill?" he added with a wink.

I frowned at him but kept my mouth shut. I'd thought he'd be coming with me as well tonight. I wasn't sure I was entirely comfortable with Bill on my own, not positive I could trust myself with the draw of his blood in me. . But selfishness gave way to the pleasure seeing Eric more himself again, "Ok," I replied without argument.

With a sideways glance at Bill, Eric snidely planted a deep kiss on my lips and vacated the suite. I turned after him, embarrassed by his possessive display of affection.

"Um, I'll not be long," I said to Bill, shaking my head in disbelief. Bill smirked and nodded.

"Thank you."

"What for?" Bill said, as we walked back to the hotel. The roads were rather quiet, there only being a few cars on the street. But there were several groups of people, couples and groups out for the night with the intention of having a good time. They shouted and laughed with each other and not one of them noticed that I was being accompanied by a vampire.

"Not sure really," I smiled and laughed, pushing Bill playfully with my shoulder.

The book signing had gone off without a hitch and thankfully hadn't lasted as long as the previous one. Nor had I been skewered with an arrow. So all in all, I was counting it as a successful evening. The night was cool, but bearable, which was a god send considering I'd had to venture out in my vampire costume sans the black jacket, which had been ruined by the attack last night.

Bill and I had stopped en-route home, at a bar next to the bookstore, which had opened late for my signing, so I'd had a couple of my new favourite Boston Sour's while he'd had a Tru Blood. I'd recounted the story of my visit back home so far to him. Filling him in on the gory details of the attack last night from my point of view and he'd sat quietly and listened to me ramble on. I have to admit it was rather nice just to talk as easily with someone as I had with Bill, although, thinking about it, I should really put the ease of conversation down to the alcohol consumption.

"Well, you must have something in mind, Evelyn?" he replied.

I blushed, "You've done so much for me recently. I just wasn't sure I'd said thank you to you yet."

"Consider your thanks accepted," Bill smiled as I stumbled forward. He caught my arm, steadying me,

"I'm sorry," I replied, shaking my head, "You didn't want to be chaperoning me tonight did you?"

"Nonsense, Evelyn."

I stood on my own feet and dusted myself off, "Well, in that case, thank you again."

Then unexpectedly, Bill's cool hand was on my cheek, his thumb ran across my lips, which parted slightly at his touch. He closed the gap, stepping into me. I leaned my head into his hand as he took my lips in the most sensual of kisses. I felt my body tense and a knot began to grow in my stomach. Before I'd have to put too much thought into what had just occurred between us, I pulled away.

"Um," I mumbled, running my hand through my hair. "We should be getting back."

I began to walk again but Bill snatched my wrist and yanked me to him. With his hand in the small of my back he pressed my body to his and claimed my lips firmly, which opened magically for him as I felt the tense knot inside begin to unravel. A low grumble escaped him and his grip on me tightened, but he pulled his lips from mine in a moment of restraint. His forehead leant against mine and he sighed, before reluctantly releasing me from his grasp.

"Yes, we should return to the hotel," he agreed and I wasn't sure if he meant it the same way I had or whether he had something more stimulating in mind.

The remaining ten minutes of the walk back was done in complete silence. I don't know about Bill, but I was busy attempting to dissect the mind-blowingly sensual moment that had passed between us. He'd wanted me, right there, right then, on the pavement. He'd wanted to be inside me, and I wasn't ashamed to admit that I'd wanted him too. But what did that mean? For me and Bill, and for Eric? I'd not felt so confused for a long time, but I couldn't deny the feelings that had surged through me at the dishonest touch of someone else and I couldn't entirely blame it on the blood.


	11. Relinquishing Control

**AN - Hey guys, finally mnaged to get an update together. who knew moving house took away all your spare time!**

* * *

**Relinquishing Control**

Eventually we rounded the corner of the street housing The Radisson and retained the silence as we boarded the elevator up to the hotel suite. I began to search in my pocket for the keycard for the door, when Bill gently touched my arm and showed me his.

"I've taken the suite adjacent to yours," he said, as the elevator doors opened smoothly on our floor, and a slight shiver ran through me upon the sound of his voice.

"I should really, um, check in on Eric," I replied non-convincingly, and returned to my pocket search. Somehow I found it where I hadn't thought I'd put it, tucked into the waistband of my trousers. I had a quick check of the hotel room then returned to the entrance where Bill stood, leaning in the doorway.

"He's not here," I said, pulling out my phone, which I had stuffed down the top of my corset. Bill smiled, and I wasn't sure whether it was because of my choice of places for my phone or because he already knew Eric wasn't here.

I sent Eric a quick are you ok text, "We should check in on Irina and James too," I added, I don't know why, but I was beginning to feel a little uneasy in Bill's company. Perhaps it was as simple as the fact that I was finding him more and more alluring. My brain kept lingering on the memory of that kiss, urging me to seek out more of the same. "They're on the floor below us."

Bill nodded his casual ascent and I began to wonder what he was thinking as he took my lead and followed me back into the elevator.

We found Irina and James resting in their room in the hotel's complimentary robes with the logo embroidered in blood red silk on the cuffs.

"No, we haven't seen him all night. I'm sure he's fine. Don't worry Evie, he can look after himself," James replied, in answer to my question.

"Hmm, that's what I'm worried about," I chuckled lightly, "Irina ok?" I asked him quietly, glancing by him at the vampire lay on the couch, trying not to show how perplexed I was at Eric's disappearing act of the evening.

"I don't know really," he said, concern evident in the tone of his voice, "She seems tired, but it's the middle of the night." He shrugged.

A small sensation of dread began to stir in the pit of my stomach, could this be the same thing Eric had contracted? Bill, sensing my concern, perked up, placing his hand in the small of my back in attempt to reassure me.

"I shall speak with her," he whispered quietly, sliding past me, touching me softly.

James and I made idle small talk about the book signing tonight while Bill spoke with Irina. Though we were both concentrating on their discussion whilst having our own, it was very difficult to hear. As James was telling me about a news article he'd seen on the news about the call for vampire-based literature, I overheard a fateful sentence.

"If you do, you will infect him irrevocably." With those words Irina's fate was sealed, the bullet which had skimmed Eric and embedded itself in her chest had transferred the virus. Bill stood and wished Irina well before returning to James and I.

"You are both relieved of your duties for this trip," Bill said and James' face dropped, his gaze falling on Irina. Bill continued, "I shall schedule flights home and full compensation for the pair of you tomorrow evening. For now, you should let her rest."

"Is it really bad then? Does she need my blood?" James asked Bill as I noticed a slight sheen of water begin in his eyes.

"Do not be tempted to give her your blood," Bill replied sternly, "With enough rest and recuperation she will heal on her own."

"But if I…"

Bill cut James off, placing a stern hand on his shoulder, "That is an order, Campbell." James nodded his ascent, "I should go see if she's ok." Bill and I nodded and stepped from the threshold of the hotel room, allowing James to return to his ailing lover.

As we approached the elevator I couldn't stop myself from rubbing the bandage on my arm. Bill noticed my odd activity, "Something wrong?"

"I, um, will Irina be ok?" I asked, forcing myself to stop rubbing on the dressing.

Bill smiled knowingly, "In time, she will be back to full strength."

I nodded and pressed the call button for the elevator. "Can James not even, um, decant his blood for her?" I asked as casually as I could, though I wanted to know the answer desperately. Had I unwittingly put myself in danger of contracting the virus? Eric wouldn't have let me do that surely?

Bill left the moment before he answered me, just that little bit longer than normal, to gauge my response. He took my bandaged arm in his hand, cupping the binding with the other, "She will never ask that of him, though he could, if he so chose." I gazed up at him, and I could see he knew why I'd asked. "You will stay with me tonight."

I pulled my arm away as the elevator arrived, "Oh, no, I'll be fine on my own."

"Evelyn, I insist," Bill said as we stepped into the carriage.

"Honestly Bill, I'll be fine."

"Evelyn," he replied sternly, and I relented at the look on his face.

"Oh, ok then," I said, adding, "I should really try calling Eric." I punched in his number on my cell and impatiently waited for him to answer. We arrived on our floor just as Eric answered on the sixth ring.

"Evie. What's wrong?" Eric answered the call abruptly.

"Erm, nothing," I replied a little taken aback with his brusqueness. I heard a woman's voice shout his name in the background. An English voice like mine, but if I dare say it, a posher one.

"Evelyn I have to go. I have some other business to deal with. You are safer tonight with Bill than with me. I will go to ground and see you tomorrow."

"Oh right ok. Well stay safe then Eric," I replied slowly, as Bill and I walked over to the door of his suite.

"Sweet dreams," Eric ended with a slight lilt to his voice, leaving me purposely unsure whether or not he meant it as a reference to the blood dreams I'd been having of Bill.

My mind raced. Who was the owner of the other voice I'd heard? Another of Eric's lovers? What was this other business? My jealousy suddenly reared its ugly head.

"Bye."

I ended the call and stared at the cell phone blankly. Not another single thought crossed my mind. When I eventually looked up, Bill's eyes were there, heavy lidded with all manner of promises, and something surreal overcame me. With all reason thrown to the wind, I lunged at him, snatching his lips with mine. He stumbled in surprise backwards into the hotel door. I went with him, my hands rampant in his hair. Bill grabbed at my waist, holding my body firm against his. Our lips crashed against one another, bruising mine, making them swell.

The door swung open and Bill pulled me inside. I barely even heard the click of the automatic lock as it closed to. His hands caressed my ass in the painted-on pants, coaxing scandalous moans from my chest, which heaved in the Vampire costume corset. Bill gripped my hips and leant against me, pushing me back against the door. His fingers hooked in the top of the pants and yanked them down with my panties to the floor. He crouched at my feet, removing my boots. After I stepped out of them he flung them across the room. He stood and returned his lips to mine, wrapping his fingers in my wild hair, he yanked my head backward and kissed me fiercely, his tongue invading my mouth.

Suddenly he stepped away, his eyes drinking me in, stood in solely the vampire corset. As I watched him watching me, I began to feel very dirty and illicit. Here I was, basically naked and exposed, whilst he remained fully clothed. His fangs protruded slowly, almost menacingly as I stood on show for him. Surreally, I felt my breath uncontrollably falter as I saw them and my heart began skipping with the fear.

Bill stepped to me, sensing the beat of my heart changing, and gripped my wrist, "Concentrate on your breathing." I gazed at his eyes, cool and blue, and did as I was told. Staring into his face, fangs and all, I breathed in, held for a second then exhaled slowly. A few short moments later I'd managed to regain control.

"Close your eyes."

I followed his orders without question. His commands giving me the most wonderful of sensations rushing deep between my thighs, making me completely unable to argue with it, succumbing to its power.

With his fingers holding my wrist firmly, Bill guided me through the suite and pressed me face first against the cool opaque glass of the floor to ceiling window. He stood close behind, a hand caressing the swell of my ass.

"Hands above your head," he directed. I obeyed silently, submissively, relinquishing control to him, happily. I waited for his next move, the next order that would tell me to spread my legs for him or to pleasure him with my mouth. But a command didn't come. The very moment I chose to turn my head in question to look at him was the moment he chose.

I clamped my eyes shut, as a sharp searing sting of the flesh of his hand against my ass cheek made me gasp in shock. I grunted and pressed my forehead to the glass, I heard the swoosh of air before his hand made contact again. This time though he soothed the sting with a gentle rub of his palm against the tissue, lulling me into a false sense of security, as moments later the sting of the slap returned.

I cried out in surprise and pain, but a confusion of emotions overwhelmed me and I felt the warmth between my legs moisten at my heightened level of senses. His cool controlled demeanour was betrayed in the contact of each blow, and with his face resting close to my ear, I could feel the sizzle of his arousal in the air around him.

His hand stilled and cupped my sex between my buttocks, a middle finger slipping easily into my depths, then another. He gyrated and probed within me, then fucked me harshly with them. I groaned in dismay when his fingers were removed from me, but I welcomed the tight intrusion at my other entrance with a dark delight. He slipped inside and stretched me, creating a pressure that tugged at my flesh, raising me closer to the illusive plateau I wanted so badly to reach.

His other hand reached around and settled around my throat, pulling me out of the sensations at my rear and back to reality.

"Open your eyes." Simple, authoritative and strong. I opened my lids slowly, aware of his hand holding my head steady, looking out over the city far below. He rolled his finger inside me, distracting me again, "You like this," he told me, whispering into my ear, "You want more."

I felt my heartbeat thud in response delightfully in my chest and the pulse in my throat vibrated against his grip. Before I even nodded my ascent, Bill had removed his fingers from me, and had me spun around, pressed against the glass and was claiming my lips. Nipping at my mouth with his fangs, he explored with his tongue. With fingers still wrapped around my throat, he lifted me from the floor sliding my body up the window. When I raised my legs and settled them around his hips, his hands dropped to cup my ass, a finger from either hand sought out each of my holes, exploring. I couldn't restrain myself any longer, my hands dropped to his shirt, craving to see him in all his glory.

"No."

He stopped me abruptly, his dead cool eyes freezing me still, boring into my face. My whole body ached for him. Ached to be filled wherever he chose. My blood sought to nourish him, was almost calling for him to drain me dry. Right at that moment, I was scared and anxious and so terribly turned on.

Bill pulled us from the window and laid me on the wooden floor. He nestled himself between my legs and tasted me, holding my hands down by my sides. His tongue felt as smooth as velvet against my clit with the softest of touches. He swirled around and around, dipping into my soaked sex occasionally, teasing me of what was to come. My mind was in turmoil, struggling to make sense of the overwhelming sensations Bill was inflicting upon me. I was on the verge of climaxing with his lips sucking on my clit, when he pulled away abruptly.

Milliseconds later, I screamed loudly. As his fangs buried into my thigh, I came violently. He drank from my femoral artery happily, holding my hands flat to the floor, preventing me from yanking him away. I jerked pointlessly beneath him, the sensation of my blood surging from my thigh panicking me, but eventually I yielded to his touch. His fingers began invading me to quell the alarm. Most every part of me screamed to get away from his fangs. Though I sadistically realised there was one part, that dark part which surfaced surprisingly, urging for more. I suddenly thrust my hips upward at him and he tore himself from my thigh. Looking up at me, lips covered in my blood from between my thighs, his eyes darkened as he released the grip from my wrists. I no longer cared about his fangs, he could do as he wished with me.

"Hands above your head," he commanded again. Hearing the sound of his zipper and clink of his belt brought a simultaneous wash of glee and fright over me.

Obediently I obliged without thought, placing my hands behind my head where I lay as Bill positioned his hips threateningly between my thighs. He let his weight drop against me as his hand travelled to my breasts encased in the corset. He tugged at the fabric a little and pulled one free. His tongue found my nipple and began swirling at it, nibbling, smearing it with my blood. Unable to resist, he sunk his fangs either side of my nipple, sucking gently. I arched up against him, pushing my breast into his mouth. He responded by slamming his hips deep into me, right up to the hilt. I choked at the intrusion, my hands rushing to his chest. He stilled, allowing me to adjust to his size, taking my hands from his chest he held them fast either side of my head and began nuzzling at my neck.

My blood called for him, the pulse in my throat rushed to the touch of his lips on my skin. My adrenaline surged when I felt a scratch of fang, but it only served as a distraction as Bill expertly withdrew from me and thrust hard, hurting me, upon his return.

"Oh!" I cried out, but Bill caught my cry with his lips, smothering me with a firm kiss and invading tongue, as he began his rhythm. Long, hard thrusts executed with such speed and accuracy that he was hitting the same spot deep within me with each one. The pressure built so quickly I didn't have time to prepare myself for the explosion of my orgasm, so strong and powerful, shattering me to my core.

I gazed bleary eyed up at Bill, who was watching my face carefully as I rode out the convulsions beneath him. I saw his lips curve into a small smirk before I was flipped over onto my hands and knees, a pressure pushing at my tight entrance. He slipped in slowly, expertly stretching me so it would hurt only for a moment. The pain was exquisite, I'd only dreamt of doing this, I'd never thought it would actually happen. He slowed his movements to a stop, reaching over me to gather my hair in his hand.

"Oh, please," I keened. The burning fullness of him stretching my ass causing conflicting emotions in me. I wanted him to stop, but I wanted him to continue more.

"Please what?" His voice rung in my ears like a drum.

I breathed out raggedly, "Please," I begged again, unable to form any words. I began to move my hips back to him, but a single effortless hand halted my attempts.

"Tell me."

I felt my face flush crimson, "Fuck me," I said shamelessly.


	12. Interruption

**12. Interruption**

A couple of days later, I was staring out of a narrow train window as the sky gave way to nightfall once more. We'd boarded the National Rail's specialist service Intercity to London earlier in the day, with Bill and Eric in those vampire transit case things packaged away in a designated light-tight cabin, whilst I had been directed to sit in perhaps one of the loneliest looking places I'd ever been in. I had to concede, the seating was pretty comfortable, but with its bland beige décor and rough lack of finishing touches, this cabin designated for a Vampires' companion traveller seemed much more like an after thought than a primary concern. I just hoped Bill and Eric's travelling quarters were a little more pleasant, considering the price they had paid for the privilege.

All in all the past few days had been relatively uneventful. Having being given a few days off from promoting the Vamp Bio, I had accompanied James and Irina to the airport for their return flight to Louisiana, complete with Bill, Eric and my guilty conscience as escorts and I had also visited my parents. The latter had been done in the day, if not purely to prove to my parents that I was indeed still human, then to avoid the introductions of my dearest mother and father to the vampires in my life. My mother had, as ever, been unimpressed with my small claim to fame of late, but Dad had assured me as I was leaving the house I grew up in, that she was as proud as punch that her daughter was in the spotlight and apparently had been relishing it herself too. Dad had hugged me a little too tightly and told me to stay safe, making me wonder if he knew more than he was letting on, or if he had seen the remaining bandages underneath my sleeves.

Thankfully, I was entirely certain that he had not seen any bite marks upon my flesh. My conscience and I had made sure that nobody would be able to see the remnants of my affair with Bill. I'd managed to procure a vial of V from a rather unsavoury character in the hotel bar the morning following the rendezvous. The blood had cost an absolute bomb, but it had done the trick and removed the telltale signs wherever I dabbed it. I had toyed with the idea of asking Bill to remove them, but I suspected that, had that been his intention he wouldn't have made quite so many, quite so deliberately placed marks.

Eric had returned the following night, full of himself, seeming more like the arrogant Sheriff I'd known in the beginning. He'd refused to tell me where he'd been or what he'd been up to, or who the voice I had heard on the phone had belonged to. Instead he assured me that it had had nothing to do with me, or the Lauren situation and I should concentrate on the matter at hand. He'd tried to seduce me, but I had pushed him away, trying to hide the remorse, all too fresh in me, with a pout at him not letting me in on his secret.

My stomach rumbled, sending me on a search for the buffet car. When I found it, I discovered it had altered its set up from earlier in the day to include a variety of night time treats for its speciality guests. There were the expected bottles of True Blood, severely overpriced, a more affordable unknown British brand of blood and an array of treats designed to imitate sweets and lollypops. I wasn't sure how B-Negative flavoured bon-bons would go down with the vampire population, nor with the human one, so I opted for a safe bag of ready salted and a can of Diet Coke.

I was returning to my cabin when a man and woman, dressed in business suits moved towards me in the hallway. They whispered to each other as they approached, casting shady glances at me as the gap closed. They passed me by without contact, and I'd taken maybe only four more steps before they called out to me.

"Hey!" said the woman. I turned to face them, I'd no clue as to what she was about to say but my heart dropped all the same, "You're her, aren't you?"

"Um…" I mumbled, unsure what she meant.

The guy shifted on his feet, passing his briefcase from one hand to the other, he touched his friend on her arm, "Fiona, come on."

"No," she shook off his hand and rummaged in her handbag.

I was all ready for screaming for Bill and Eric, almost certain this woman was going to pull a gun or something sinister out of her bag, when to my surprise, she pulled out a copy of the biography.

"Oh, is that all!" I said, the relief evident in my voice. The pair of them looked to me oddly. I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I thought you wanted something else."

"Nope, just your autograph would be great!" Fiona beamed at me from ear to ear. Her friend sighed and stepped back.

I shuffled my buffet car acquisitions under my arm and took the book and pen presented to me, and autographed the front page to Fiona. I handed it back to her, returning her smile.

"I do have one question," she added carefully, I nodded, "What's it like?"

I frowned, "Excuse me?"

"What's it like, pretending to be somebody you're not?"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, I don't follow."

Fiona stuffed the book ungracefully back into her bag, "The way you pretend to be a vampire," she giggled and didn't give me chance to respond, "Or is it the other way around?" She turned quickly on her heel, leaving me bewildered at her statement.

Shaking my head, I continued down the passage to my cabin, but slowed as I approached. The curtains had all been drawn on the windows indicating it had turned dark outside. The raised voices coming from my cabin were also a signal of the time.

I sighed and sat down on the floor opposite the door. Opening my snack and my can, I wondered if I should have gone for something a little stronger with my Coke. I listened as I ate.

"The way you are using her is unacceptable," I heard Bill's voice say. I assumed rather presumptuously they were talking about me.

"Hardly," Eric replied.

"Explain leaving her alone for an evening to complete your own selfish endeavours. She is in danger, Eric."

"Again, hardly," I could almost hear Eric's eyes rolling in their sockets.

"Is there any wonder they all leave you?"

"Leave me?" Eric's voice deadpanned, "I don't have to lie to them to get them into bed." A reference I suspected to the illustrious waitress.

"Don't have to, but you do." Bill answered snidely, retaining his cool.

"Why are you so sure Evie is in danger?" Eric replied, changing the subject.

"Sheriff Cambridge brought Evelyn here to use as a decoy. She knows the human extremist group is out for her true death. Having Evelyn here will provide a distraction Eric."

"I had heard wind of another fellowship style movement over here," Eric replied, "I wasn't aware they were targeting Sheriff Cambridge."

"They are, though I have not discovered why."

It seemed as though the group of antagonists at the Ball had mistaken me for Sheriff Cambridge and I had played right into their hands by going. I kicked myself, I knew I should have trusted my instincts.

The pair of them fell silent for a minute and I haltered in my chewing.

"You had met Sheriff Cambridge before you sent Evie back here?" Eric's tone had changed, it seemed more like an accusation than a question. My heart skipped a beat. Why had I not thought of that myself? Surely all vampires paths must cross at some point, considering their age.

Bill's hesitation didn't help matters, "Yes," he replied, "A long time ago."

Eric's voice lightened, "Then perhaps it is the way that you are using her which is unacceptable."

The door swung open as Eric went to make his exit, I assume in search of me as his face registered moderate surprise upon discovering me sitting on the floor.

"Evie," Eric said with a smile, offering me his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet as Bill came to the door.

"Evelyn?"

I smiled at the pair of them, feeling like a naughty school child being caught listening in, "At least Sookie had the luxury of disappearing if you two were acting this possessive around her," I mumbled beneath my breath. Bill began to say something, but I stopped him, "Hey, I just didn't want to interrupt."

Bill smiled knowingly, "An interruption from you is a welcome one, Evelyn."

I glanced at Eric, wanting to see if he'd read the same insinuation I had into Bill's comment, seeing him roll his eyes at me, I breathed a small sigh of relief.

"So," I said, "There are some more people that want to kill me?" I stepped by Bill and through into the cabin, sitting down on one of the uncomfortable seats and instantly regretting it.

Eric flanked the doorway as Bill sat down in the seat opposite.

"Eric says you are aware of the Fellowship of the Sun," Bill began. I shot a quick glance at Eric, who remained aloof in the doorway.

"Yeah," I replied returning my attention to Bill, who held my gaze.

"There is a similar, movement, of sorts, here in Britain."

Something suddenly clicked and I understood the entire Stephan debacle, "So Sheriff Cambridge has planned all of this? She must have done something pretty bad for these people to want her true death."

"Sheriff's are often untrustworthy," Bill replied shrewdly, "That is why they are chosen for the role."

Bill caught me off-guard with his sly comment, but Eric, true to form, simply tutted and disappeared from my view. I caught an errant twang of guilt from overcoming me as I saw him walk away.

"That wasn't the nicest of things to say," I responded.

Bill smiled, "Eric is old enough to look after himself."

"I know, but still…" I said slightly absent. "Where's he gone?""

"Possibly for some Tru Blood. He still cannot feed from a human."

I raised an eyebrow, "You mean me?"

"Yes, Evelyn. I mean you. The virus takes some time to move. Eric risks infecting those he feeds from."

I gazed at Bill. Looking at him with those deep mysterious eyes staring at me like they were now, I could see why I had succumbed to his charm, but I had to wonder how much of his interest was purely to prove a point to Eric.

"You knew about the air hostess?"

Bill's brow furrowed, but he couldn't lie to me, "I did."

"You knew I couldn't let Eric feed from me and you planted that woman on the plane, knowing that she was a carrier, knowing that Eric would be unable to resist."

"It simply proves what kind of man Eric is, Evelyn. Perhaps such an incident should enlighten you to his ultimate intentions."

"That's a very underhanded thing to do, Bill," I replied, making sure the disappointment was evident in my voice, "Not only have you put Eric at risk, you've in turn put me at risk. What if I had let Eric feed from me after he'd bitten her?"

"Evelyn…" Bill didn't have an answer.

"In future, perhaps you should let me make my own mistakes, instead of engineering situations to prove to me something I already know."

"I know you can look after yourself Evelyn."

"So why insist on the bodyguards?"

"For my own peace of mind. And you and Eric, had unresolved issues. He asked to accompany you."

"I don't think me and Eric will ever be resolved," I scoffed, in light of recent events, "Especially not now."

"No perhaps not," Bill agreed, "Perhaps not."

A short moment of silence passed between us as we both seemed to ponder the thought, before Bill's cell phone buzzed and sang in his pocket.

He pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID, his expression altered, "I must take this Evelyn." When I nodded and waved my hand at him, he answered the call striding from the carriage.

I barely had to time to think before Eric reappeared in the doorway. He beckoned me silently, like he would've done had we been at Fangtasia, coaxing me toward his throne. I gave him a coy smile and shook my head. His eyebrow rose in return, and he held out his hand.

I stared for a long moment before rolling my eyes at him and taking his offering, "Where are we going?" I asked as he directed me through the carriages. He didn't answer. Eventually, after making our way through five or six carriages, scarcely populated with the odd feeding vampire, we ended up at the far back of the Intercity train. Eric opened the return cockpit area and pulled me inside.

He leant against the console as I pushed back against the door, "So what kind of man am I?" he asked, catching me off guard.

"Eric, I, um…" I stumbled, at a loss for words. Had Eric heard the entire conversation? My heart began skipping beats. Panic overcame me. The guilt of what I had done gnawed away at me as I stood before him. How could I have done that? Why would I betray him like that?

He surprised me by chuckling. I felt my cheeks flush red. Obviously he could sense the racing heartbeat, and the sheer apprehension I was exuding at simply being in this enclosed space with him once more.

"Are you, um, feeling better?" I mumbled, fiddling with the zip on my jacket. He shrugged. The glint in his eye was enough to tell me what he wanted.

Eric reached out with his hand and grabbed the belt of my jeans, pulling me to him, "Eric…" I protested weakly.

He stroked my hair away from my neck and leaned in to me, but didn't touch me. "Eric," I keened softly. I don't know whether I wanted him to rip my throat open or fuck me senseless, but I couldn't stand him being this close and yet feeling so far away from him.

"Eric?" My hand reached for his hair but he stopped me, snatching my hand and bending it behind my back. I heard his fangs drop right by my ear with a hiss.

"I know," was all he whispered. My heart immediately stopped, my stomach shot up into my throat and my breath caught in my chest.

How could he know?


	13. Blood Trails

**Blood Trails **

Holding me so intimately pressed against him, Eric inhaled my scent, "I know I can't," his forehead sank to rest on my shoulder, "You just smell so…"

Relief encompassing me, I wriggled my arm free of his grasp and hugged him tightly. I don't know why I did but he nestled his face into my hair and lifted me by the waist in response.

I took in a deep breath, "Is there a knife or something?" I spoke quietly. I had to do something. If not purely to help Eric recover from Bill's devious planning's, then to alleviate some of my remorse.

Eric set me back on my feet and pushed away from me, gazing intently at my face, "Evelyn, I won't ask that of you again."

"You're not asking, I'm giving," I told him, slipping off my jacket and unwrapping the bandage from my arm. Hoping and praying that the V I'd used to remove Bill's bite marks hadn't gotten carried away and fixed everything. The occasional twinge in my upper arm, where the arrow had penetrated, gave me cause to believe it hadn't. A small sigh of relief escaped my lips as I saw that the jagged cut I'd made with the corkscrew still remained.

As Eric stood watching me in disbelief, I looked around the cabin for a first aid box, coming up trumps when I found one with a sharp pair of scissors in it.

"Evelyn, this is crazy," Eric seemed pained that I had to do this for him.

I glared at him, hoping my brashness would cover up the anxiety I was feeling, "Do you not want it?" I smirked.

"That's not what I said," he replied.

"Is it not what you need?" I answered, "Will it not help you heal quicker?"

"You did wonders for me last time, Evie."

"Yes, and surely a little more won't hurt." Eric shook his head at me. I winced as I jabbed the scissors into the wound, reopening it. "Or you could just let me bleed out…" I eyeballed him as I felt the warm trickle begin down my forearm.

He dashed the short distance towards me, startling and making me gasp, "Don't tempt me," he winked, taking my arm in his hold. He licked gently the droplets that travelled across my skin, making me tingle with each swipe of his tongue. When he was confident there were no other blood trails, he gently coaxed the liquid from the wound, being careful not to graze me with his fangs.

A few minutes later, I caught sight of a figure behind the tinted glass door. The figure stopped when it realised I had seen it, and shook its head. Bill. I glared back, cocking my head silently in return and he moved away. Leaving me with my feeding vampire, who pulled away sated, moments later. Eric leaned in to kiss me, but I turned around immediately to pick up the bandage I'd placed on the console.

Suddenly the lights came on, and the subdued ambience of the carriage was stolen away, leaving us in a brash stark white station as the train came to an abrupt halt at our destination.

I managed to slip my jacket back on just in time for an attendant to scald us for being in restricted area, "I don't care if you are vampires, you're not permitted in here," he said directly at me. I couldn't tell if that was because he found the six foot plus blond statuesque person next to me far too intimidating, or because I'd been sitting on his jacket, which he snatched out from under me as I stood. "This is the end of the line, you have to disembark here."

I gave our apologies politely and we met Bill in the corridor with an awkward silence, which by now I shouldn't have really found uncomfortable, considering the amount of them that I had had to endure.

The carriage door to our right had been opened and Bill gestured for me to go first, Eric followed me and as I stood on the platform at Kings Cross Station, flanked by a pair of vampires, I felt very exposed. Every pair of eyes in the station was on me, watching me as we waited patiently for my bags. Bill and Eric had packed light it seemed, as I had yet to see either of them with a suitcase or bag of sorts.

Eventually my bags were brought to me, Eric took one, Bill the other and the attendant handed me my satchel. But as he passed it to me, the flap flipped open and the contents spilled onto the platform.

"Oh God!" I exclaimed and crouched down immediately as I saw my belongings rolling along the floor. Bill and Eric knelt by me, as I scrambled to gather everything up. It felt like the world had stopped and was watching intently, as my breath caught in my throat and I watched helplessly as the small glass vial, half full of V, rolled to a stop just shy of the platform edge.

A long moment passed before I scurried on my hands and knees to retrieve it, but just as I reached it a hand swooped down, stealing it out of reach. I looked up from the floor, expecting to see Bill or Eric waiting for an explanation.

Instead, it was like looking into a mirror, as Sheriff Lauren Cambridge peered down on me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here Evelyn?" she taunted, examining the vial.

I gathered the last of my stuff and shoved it into my bag before I stood to face her. I took a breath, "Sheriff," I nodded, ignoring her question. We all knew what it was. I made a mental note to remember to thank her for making a spectacle of it. I felt Bill and Eric close ranks behind me.

With an air of distaste, she looked me up and down, taking her time in doing so. I took the time to assess what she was wearing. Her choice of denims was eerily similar to my own, even down to the belt which hugged her waist. She wore a shirt comparable to one I'd worn three days ago and the leather jacket she had on, zipped halfway, was identical to the one I wore now.

"I see you've been making friends," she nodded toward Bill. I glared at her as she made Bill's introduction for him, "William Compton, King of Louisiana! Jesus, the Bill I knew would've never worked for the Authority. But times change, I suppose," she twirled the glass vial around and around in her fingers.

I risked a quick glance at Eric beside me, but Lauren caught me, "Did Bill not tell you dear? We fucked back in the day. Quite the fun time I assure you." She winked at me, somehow knowingly.

Quite taken aback by her statement and the reality that somehow, somewhere Bill had already fucked someone that looked like me, I had no response for her. That was weird.

Which was exactly what she wanted, "Come," she said, "I have a limo waiting."

Aghast, I simply followed her. Bill and Eric did nothing to stop me and climbed into the waiting car behind me. To my surprise, already in the car were three human women. Each of them dressed in evening gowns, one black, one red and one white.

"Oh, this is Sandy, Amelia and Rosie," Lauren said, making introductions as she climbed in. The door clicked ominously shut behind her, "These are our meals for the evening, I do hope you don't mind Evelyn." The way she said it made it seem like it was a perfectly normal thing to have three lives for dinner. She was trying to scare me, and tempt the boys. A little part of me suspected that she was succeeding as I watched Bill and Eric's faces alter.

Amelia, the girl dressed in white, shifted along the limo as it began moving and went to sit on Eric's lap. Sandy, in black, pushed by me to sit on Bill's.

"Don't be concerned boys, they've all been tested. Taste away," Lauren winked at them and had Rosie straddle her lap.

I had to constrain my surprise when she popped out her fangs, proudly showing them to me. It was quite bizarre, and had been the vision of many a nightmare after Stephan had, done what he did. My own face, with fangs. Bill and Eric, must've felt my fear, but somehow completely ignored it. They both looked from Lauren to me and back again. The minute Rosie cried out when Sheriff Cambridge sunk her teeth viciously into her throat, their fangs dropped quicker than they could move and a fresh sharp stab of panic peaked in me at the sight of them.

I could see their chests rising and falling rapidly as the blood lust filled the limousine. Amelia, who couldn't have been much more than eighteen, pulled her long auburn hair to one side and craned her neck for Eric. I could see the scars of previous bites and managed to wonder how long she'd been a vampire groupie. Eric was struggling to restrain himself, as far as I knew he hadn't fed properly since the air hostess nearly a fortnight ago, but he refrained.

I heard Bill mumbling quietly beside me, with Sandy in black gyrating slowly in his lap. He captured her eyes and attention completely and spoke to her under a breath. She giggled and threw her head back toward me, offering her bosom to him. Bill's head turned to me and met my eyes, he heaved a needless breath deeply. He was fighting it too.

My gaze rested back on Lauren, content that neither Bill nor Eric would feed in front of me. I can't explain it but as Lauren fed, the tension in the car was palpable, I could feel myself heating up. The temperature rose drastically, and I began to run warm.

The Sheriff ripped herself away from the throat of her dinner, long enough to say, "Boys, I must insist."

With those words uttered, a dark sensation of dread flooded me and my head snapped to Eric, whose intent was solely focused on Amelia's jugular. If he did this he would condemn her, she would be infected with Hep D. He knew that but still he pierced her pale skin as if it were tissue.

I couldn't hold my tongue, "Eric, no!" I began to stand but Bill's cool hand on my wrist pulled me back to the seat, I glared at him but instantly wished I hadn't. He held my eye, and bit into Sandy's bust. I ripped my arm from his grasp and pushed along the seat away from them both, in disgust.

"Oh fuck," I uttered, unable to grasp the events unfolding before me.

A satisfied chuckle caught my attention, I turned to find Lauren sporting a toothy, bloody wide smile, "Men," she shrugged, "Vampire, human, they're all the same." She nodded toward Eric, "Don't you see? That is how he needs to feed. If you can't give him that then you won't be around long."

Watching him rip that poor girl's throats to shreds, the blood pouring down the front of her body, between her breasts, staining her dress, the penny dropped. I looked sharply at Bill, who was just as engrossed in his task as Eric.

"Stop them now," I commanded the Sheriff.

"Oh, they'll stop when they're ready," she smiled at me.

I glared at her, my anger firing, "You're doing this, stop it now!"

Her smile turned sadistic, "I don't know what you're talking about Evelyn." She rolled Rosie's head back with her hand wrapped in her hair. "You know what vampires are capable of. You are one of the few who have experienced it firsthand and lived to tell the tale."

My stony gaze was proving pointless, I turned from her. I had absolutely nothing to bargain with, the Sheriff was proving her point exclusively, making Eric and Bill succumb to their own blood lust like new-born vampires.

"You're like Stephan," I replied quietly.

"Yes, although Stephan's gift only seemed effective in humans, as I'm sure you're aware," she answered poignantly, "It is a shame he went the way he did."

Bill grunted suddenly and threw Sandy along the padded seat and moved to feed at her neck. When she began to moan in protest, he covered her mouth firmly and continued.

Looking on powerlessly, I ignored Lauren's comment, obviously she was aware I knew the real reason I was here, to be her scapegoat, "Please stop them," I pleaded. I didn't know what she was trying to prove to me, but she didn't need to kill these two young girls for it.

"Oh no, my sweet," her hand stroked my hair, "The more you beg me the worse it will get." With that said, Eric wrenched his teeth from Amelia's throat and stared at me for a second before flipping themselves around so that Amelia draped against the seats, her legs open for him. I heard the tear of the fabric before I realised where he was headed, her femoral artery.

I felt a tear trickle over my cheek. That was it I couldn't watch anymore, I turned away.

"What do you want?" I said curtly.

"Who me?" Lauren replied lightly, infuriating me.

"You're so cruel, this is completely unnecessary," I snapped.

Lauren suddenly clicked her fingers, Bill and Eric stopped and turned their attention on me, their eyes fixated, "If you'd rather it be you, that could be arranged," she said, as both vampires began toward me. I faltered. "But that would rather scupper my plans somewhat," she added with a smirk and all three vampires returned to their girls.

I squeezed shut my eyes as tight as I could, mostly so the tears wouldn't flow, but so I wouldn't have to watch these girls die.

_At least its not you_, the thought popped unwelcomingly into my head.


	14. Ragged Moonlight

**Ragged Moonlight**

I felt sick to my stomach. Completely helpless as I watched the three vampires feed relentlessly. The Sheriff was influencing the way Eric and Bill were feeling, the same way that Stephan had done with me. Controlling your emotions so that it would reflect in your actions, it was a cruel and brutal way of proving the power she could hold over me. Lauren was demonstrating her ability to influence Bill and Eric, and I wondered if it was purely a display for the simple reason that she couldn't control me. Or purely a measure to assure me that someone could die even if she couldn't manipulate me directly.

"Evelyn, do watch this part," Lauren broke away from drinking Rosie to touch my arm, "Watch please." I stole myself to do as she said, afraid she would do something else unthinkable, I glared at her hoping a stone cold look would make her burst into flames. It didn't.

I turned my gaze to Eric, who sat back on his heels heavily, Amelia slumped into the seat. To my left, Bill pulled away abruptly from Sandy and peeled his hand from her mouth. They both turned to look at me, pained, their faces bloody with the death of their victims.

"See what I can do?" Lauren whispered in my ear, "I would bear that in mind next time you question my parenting techniques," she scoffed and Rosie moved off her lap, seemingly unphased by the demise of her friends. The moving motion of the limousine began to slow and eventually the car came to a gentle stop.

"Sheriff Northman, King Bill," she addressed them with their official titles as if to remind them what they had just done at her behest, "I have people to deal with that," she waved her hand indicating the bodies of Amelia and Sandy, "Now get out, all of you."

Bill and Eric shuffled silent out of the car. Neither uttered a word to me. I couldn't look at them. Lauren had made them kill, for me. Killing people that weren't even a threat, and were innocents, they meant no harm at all. I felt the guilt grinding away at me like it had been my mouth tearing at their throats. They could blame me for Lauren's manipulation of them and I wouldn't blame them.

I clambered out of the limo to discover we were outside what seemed to be a downtown warehouse. It looked abandoned, like the one in Manchester. All too much like the one Stephan held me in only weeks ago in the US.

Some vampires I'd not seen before pushed by us to retrieve the bodies from the car. They slung one over each of their shoulders, and took them across the gravelled expanse to a building on the other side with a huge pummel of black smoke exuding from its chimney. As I watched them disappear from sight to dispose of the bodies, I caught an odd glimpse of movement around the corner of the building. I frowned, scouring the shadows of this place only lit by a spotlight at each of the entrances and the ragged moonlight from high up above us. Not quite content with my suspicions I turned to see Sherriff Lauren being ushered inside her warehouse to our right. Rosie stood beside me, completely zoned out, unaware of the fresh blood trickling down her neck from the Sheriff's brutal fangs.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the air whistled and I watched helpless as an arrow embedded itself in Rosie's back, she drooped and fell instantly, dead. Bill and Eric surrounded me, encompassed me. They didn't give me a second to think and process what had happened and I wasn't sure if I felt safe between them or better as far away as I could manage.

As I realised Bill was behind me, pressing lightly against my body, a quick shiver went up my spine and I pushed defensively at Eric, who stood in my face, "Eric, get away from me," I punched his chest. It didn't even register.

"Evie shut up and be quiet," Eric grabbed my arms and held me still.

"We know who you are," Bill shouted, "Come out and face us like men"

A male voice in the distance, laughed, "Like men? Is that what you think you are you undead scum?" A figure appeared, stepping out of the shadows twenty feet away. He stood tall and muscular and was definitively human. I could see through the shapes of his arms and his torso that he was a man that worked out, whether that was because he anticipated fighting with vampires I don't know, but I was pretty sure no vampire would be phased by such a man.

"At least we aren't cowards," Eric's voice rung out true above me.

The man started towards us, "You are killers, protecting your sheriff."

Listening to him insult Bill and Eric and liken me to that old spineless Sheriff doppelganger, I saw red. Enough was enough, this had to end tonight. I flung Eric's arms from around me, he snatched at my hand, missing, and with intent I headed for the man, screaming at the top of my voice, "I am not the fucking sheriff. I'm human. I don't know what she's done to you, but you need to take that up with her and stop trying to kill me!"

The man laughed as we neared each other, "You're pretty good at lying, I'll give you that, Lauren," he said, addressing her like he knew her.

"What do you even want?" I shouted, as rain began to fall, falling on my skin and chilling me.

The man stood square to me and puffed out his chest, "The vampire demographic must be obliterated," he said, as if it were a chant, some mantra, "We must remove those from power."

The rain was getting harder, I could feel each droplet hit my skin, a side effect of the V perhaps?

"What?" I shouted over the rainfall, "I don't understand. Look, I'll prove I'm human." I pulled off my jacket and threw it on the floor, ripping off the bandage showing him the wound I'd fed Eric from.

He stared at it for some time, contemplating. "Vampires bleed too," he shouted, "There's really only one way to tell if you're lying."

Eric and Bill saw it happening before I did. The man drew a gun on me as an armada of fellow haters begun to fall into formation out of nowhere behind him. I stood like a dear in headlights for what seemed like an age, absorbing the man's hatred for Lauren, for me. I watched his kin wielding all manner of weapons, some more suitable for vampire death than others. Then almost simultaneously I heard the gun shot as Bill appeared in front of me. He stumbled back into me as the force of the bullet hit him hard.

I caught his weight and we dropped to the floor, I panicked, "Holy fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Bill!" Eric loomed over us as another shot was fired and I gripped Bill tightly. I heard footsteps in the gravel, running, and growling and hissing, I turned to see at least a dozen vampires dashing in blurs from the Sheriff's warehouse.

I cradled Bills' head, which was oozing out blood all over my hand, as I watched the dozen vampires make the human extremist group scatter in all directions.

"Feed him!" Eric hissed, his fangs glinting in the moonlight. The rain now pouring down hard against us.

"What?"

Eric crouched down by me, pointing at the wisps of smoke coming from the bullet wound, "Silver bullet, Evelyn. Get it out and feed him." His command given, he literally flew off into the night sky.

"Fucking bastard, you _can_ fly," I mumbled to myself.

"Evie, please," Bill moaned and I gritted my teeth and had to hold in the stomach churning as I forced my fingers into his skull wound. It was in deep, and sent my gag reflex into turmoil as the blood squelched over my hand

"Jesus Christ Bill, don't disintegrate on me," I muttered. Eventually I found the culprit, to my surprise it was very hot. I gripped it between my nails and dragged it from his head, throwing it on to the gravel along with a chunk of bone from his skull. I offered him my arm, and he managed to draw fang roughly into my flesh.

"Aw shit," I groaned as Bill withdrew and pierced my arm twice more. I tried to distract myself as he fed, complaining to him about the British weather and this stupid fucking rain, which pounded down from the night sky.

"The sooner we get back to Shreveport the better."

I looked around. The area between the warehouse and the factory spewing smoke was empty, save for a couple of the extremists who had succumbed to Laurens Vampire Dozen. Seeing the two lumps in the darkness suddenly made me feel very vulnerable in this large open space.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, Eric appeared and ripped my arm from Bill's teeth. The motion caused me further pain as my flesh dragged from the sharp fangs, widening the wound. I gripped my arm tightly stemming the blood flow, but neither vampire seemed to care, they were in the height of battle with Bill injured and Eric on high alert. When the door, into which Lauren disappeared, opened and something I couldn't hear was shouted out of it, Eric helped Bill stand and together they blipped over to the doorway and Bill disappeared inside. The door shut ominously behind him.

The rain was atrocious now and I stood to pull on my soaking jacket, pushing the sleeves up to my elbows, a little shell shocked.

Eric blipped back to me, "Evie, are you hurt?" The concern on his face was evident.

"No, no I'm fine," I lied, but no sooner had the words left my lips did another gunshot ring out. Eric dropped to his knees. "For fucks sake," I shouted, grabbing him and dragging him over to the relative safety of the building wall in shadow. "It's a good job these folks are a rubbish shot," I smiled at him, and begun investigating. The bullet had pieced his left shoulder, and was smoking like Bill's had done. Without a further thought, I quickly jabbed my fingers in, ignoring him wincing at the pain and dragged out the bullet.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're more trouble than you're worth," he grinned at me, as I shook off the excess blood and wiped my hands on his trousers.

"Well, we'll see about that won't we," I winked back.

"SHERIFF!" I only just heard it, but Eric's head snapped to the direction of the voice.

"Stay here," he uttered, and dashed off to investigate.

"Sheriff!" I heard it again, but from the opposite direction. In hindsight I probably shouldn't have ignored Eric's warning. I ran off in pursuit, but soon getting lost and ending up surrounded by derelict old train carriages. I wandered around and around, scouring the area for the origins of the voice, or more preferably, Eric.

I came to a crossways of sorts, coaches surrounded me, but the gravel pathes around me were clear. There was no one here.

I don't know what possessed me to look skyward, into the rain, but I was glad I did, catching a glimpse of someone standing on the roof of one of the more stable looking trains. I could see the glint of the metal in the light, it was the girl from the night of the accident. The girl with the cat ears and the crossbow, which was aimed at me right now. I briefly thought that catgirl was meant to be dead, Irina had seen to it, or had she? Inexplicably, I heard the twang of the string through the raindrops and managed to step to one side, avoiding the arrow.

"Sheriff! I'd start running if I were you," the catgirl shouted gleefully.

"What?" I shouted back, shaking my head, "Who are you? Come out and talk to me face to face." The rain deadened much of my voice. I could barely hear it myself, so it was no surprise when catgirl ignored my request.

"Go on, give me a moving target to aim at," she goaded, "Its not much fun otherwise."

A familiar shaped figure stepped out a few feet from me from behind a coal truck full with old cargo. My stomach dropped and I lost all sense of hope as I saw the rain hitting the outstretched arm aimed at me. The water bounced off the gun as he held it out. No Eric or Bill to take it for me now.

A brief moment passed and all I could say was, "Oh fuck." I turned to run, but the bullet caught me in my thigh. I went down hard.

Hearing the crunch of footsteps on the wet gravel approaching me, I managed to clutch my chest with my bloody arm. Pretending, hoping, praying they'd see the blood from my wound on my shirt and think they'd dealt the final blow and leave me alone.

My breath deserted me, as the raised crossbow filled my bloodshot vision.

* * *

Up until a certain point, the hand that life deals you can be dealt with in a number of ways. Some choose to tackle it head on, whilst others are content to go ostrich style on its ass and bury their heads in the sand. Of course that point for me was fast approaching and as I lay alone in the middle of the desolate, rainy place, an arrow embedded in my torso and a silver bullet in my thigh, I thought about several things all at once. The phrase, flashing before your eyes, does nothing to explain it. I considered the reasons I'd left England and moved to the States. Why the world had taken my first love from me so young. Why it seemed content to keep putting shit in my path. Stephan torturing me because his brother had wanted to kill me for their maker. Getting mistaken for a fucking vampire Sheriff by the British equivalent of a vampire Nazi tirade, who were entirely the reason I was currently in this position of misfortune.

And ultimately why I'd rebounded right into the arms of a vampire in love with someone else. My mind lingered on Eric. I couldn't fathom the thought of continuing to sleep with Bill just to hurt him. It was my own fault that I'd fallen for Eric and maybe, if I pulled through this I'd be able to man up and cut him loose. Maybe.

A smile came to my face as I thought about the trysts we'd had right from the very beginning, from his inappropriate touching on my porch, till right up to the train carriage. I thought about the unions we could have once I'd recovered from this latest of injuries.

I hoped all of them would be on my terms, if I so chose to let him into my bed. I had promised myself this before and fallen under his spell.

In the end, I guess love is a funny thing.

THE END


End file.
